May we meet again (in another life)
by GreyWolves
Summary: Clexa One-Shots. Modern AU. Canon. Cross-overs. What ifs. Clarke the Vampire Slayer! Elyza Lex and more... New: Day and Night.
1. The Teleport

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to The 100.**

The Teleport

* * *

Lexa was tired.

Lexa was tired of being scared and alone all of the time. It was all she knew though. Lexa and Anya's mother died when they were both very young, and neither of them knew anything other than what their father told them. Gustus drank - he drank a lot and he yelled and he threw things.

Then one day he slapped Anya with the back of his hand, right across her face. The next day he apologized and Anya never brought it up to anyone. It happened again and again; increasing in frequency and fury, the only time Anya ever tried to hit the massive man back, was when Gustus went to hit Lexa. Anya stood between them, giving the swaying, slurring oaf a stern "No!" With a look in her eyes that would make statues tremble.

Anya became Lexa's hero that day.

Then Anya left. Anya had been given the chance to leave and go off to University someplace far, far away. Lexa will forever remember watching her older sisters' car reversing out of their driveway as her hero left. Lexa had been abandoned, left alone with her father, broken and scared.

Lexa was just seventeen and so very, very tired. Teachers never asked and Lexa never spoke. The high school let her pass by unnoticed. Lexa never really had friends, just a few people whose names she knew.

Lexa felt alone.

Lexa felt afraid to go home, but where else could she go?

No one could help her and even if they could, no one cared enough to help. Lexa loved school because it was not home. Lexa loved sitting in the Library and reading about other worlds and other people; pretending she was one of them - someone special and important and heroic and most of all, someone loved.

It took time but Lexa adapted. Lexa became numb inside. Stoic and strong; it was an iron wall she built to protect herself from the cruel reality that she resided within.

Lexa tried so hard to stop feeling but sometimes she still got scared and she still felt alone.

Then one day - one particularly brutal day - something special happened.

Lexa returned home late one night, after wasting time at the local shopping center, to find that Gustus was well into his usual bottle of cheap whiskey. Yet despite his intoxicated state, he still heard Lexa creeped inside as she always did when the dark arrived and the shops closed. Lexa tried to be quiet but the same set of floorboards creaked under her feet as they always did and Gustus had heard. He set his glass down with a sharp thud and shakily stood from his old, torn armchair. "Girl, get in here!" He barked.

Lexa reacted. Lexa ran because she knew what came next - what always came next. They would argue about something small and irrelevant and it would not matter if Lexa was the voice of reason because to Gustus, she was just a punching bag - flesh and bone to vent his anger and resentment upon.

Lexa ran up the stairs faster than she ever had done before and Gustus followed. The man's boots hitting the steps as he stomped upstairs echoed outwards like war drums. The world outside this empty, dank house did not exist. All that existed was the fear. Lexa ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut, even though there was no lock to prevent her father from barging in inevitably.

The drums became louder and louder and Lexa's heart matched the thuds. Lexa wanted to run - she wanted to escape and be anywhere but home! She ran her hands down her face and braced herself for the beating.

The ambient noise faded away, her vision darkened and the only thing Lexa could hear was her own breathing and heartbeat and then...

A cold breeze.

A sprinkle of cool water upon her head.

Lexa was standing in a park. A park she recognized easily, for it was the park she used to play in when Anya and she were little. A strong memory of her mother pushing her and her sister on the swing set entered her mind. Tears formed but she refused to let them fall from her eyes. It was not even a question, how it had happened - how she need up in the park so suddenly - it just was.

It happened every other time. Lexa was strong and normally she could handle the odd backhand or the curse words, but sometimes Gustus was a little too drunk to hold his punches; a little too angry to stop himself from pushing her a little too hard. In these particular moments, Lexa could not help the fear that creeped inside - not knowing if he would stop or if he might actually kill her one day. When Lexa felt fear like this she would appear somewhere, and it did not matter how it happened, just that it had happened. Lexa would find herself in place she considered safe - places drenched in memories of her mother and sister.

As her final year of high school went on, Lexa felt more and more alone; unsure what exactly she would do once the year ended. All she knew is that she wanted to leave and she wanted the fear to go away. The only problem was that she had no one to help her do that - to show her how to escape.

Lexa returned home one evening and the first thing she noticed was that her father was absent. Gustus was not sitting his chair; Lexa assumed he was out at the local pub and would stumble home angry and broke later in the night.

It was moments like this, when her home was truly empty, that Lexa would feel the loneliness. The images of herself, her mother and her sister ran through her mind. Gustus seemed happy in those memories. Gustus seemed like the father she wished she had, instead of the alcoholic she cohabited with.

"Where are you...?" Lexa mumbled, dropping her backpack unceremoniously upon the floor. Lexa was alone and for the first time, this fact made her angry - it made her furious!

 _Why did mom have to leave? Why did Anya have to abandon me?_ Lexa wondered so many things and her anger intensified. Pulling up her hood over her head, Lexa walked into the lounge-room and approached her father's armchair. In one swift swoop, Lexa flipped the chair, making it crash onto the ground before she turned and flipped the coffee table over with even more fury. She found her father's empty whiskey bottles and smashed them one by one against the walls.

"Where are you!?" Lexa screamed as she tore apart the room.

Then the ambient noise faded and Lexa paused her rampage; finding it difficult to draw in a steady breath. Tears leaked out and heart pounded within her chest. The smell of old cigarettes and alcohol faded and the dusty smell of rain became predominant.

The air was cool as she took in greedy breaths. Lexa was outside but she did not know where exactly - she had not been there previously. She looked down and saw that the ground she stood on was solid gravel. A bright light forced her head back up and the sound of screeching tires cause her to flinch backwards.

A car came to an abrupt halt directly in front of Lexa. Before Lexa could react, a blonde girl jumped out of the vehicle all slamming the driver's side door shut as she quickly stormed over to Lexa.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!? Standing in the middle of the fucking road like that! Are you suicidal or something!?"

The Blonde yelled at Lexa with so much anguish in her voice, Lexa could not believe it was all because of her. Looking closer at the girl, Lexa could see that her eyes where red and that tear stains covered both of her cheeks.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked.

The blonde looked taken aback before she shuffled slightly closer to better see the stranger beneath the hood.

"Lexa?"

Both girls went to the same school and had shared maybe one or two classes but they had never really spoken to one another.

There was a moment where neither of them really knew what to do. Both could see that the other one was in a state of distress; after several awkward beats, Clarke asked the only question she could fathom.

"Do you want to come for a drive?"

It was a soft, croakily voiced question but Lexa had heard the blonde and she also heard the hesitance.

Lexa shook her head and began to walk away.

"Wait."

Again the voice was quiet and muffled under emotion but Lexa still heard the plea and against her better judgment, she stopped her steps and turned back around.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Clarke paused to collect herself before adding, "You look like you could use someone to talk to as well."

The drive was quiet and Lexa began to regret getting in the car. They were not friends; they had never spoken a word to each other before tonight. Clarke was tense; her hands gripped the steering-wheel so tightly that her fingers and knuckle were white. An average person might be concerned for their own safety if someone so distraught was driving but not Lexa. Lexa simply watch the blonde closely and regarded her current state carefully. After, maybe twenty minutes, Clarke pulled into a large and empty car park. Lexa had no idea where they were but she also did not care enough to ask.

Clarke released the steering-wheel and stretched out her abused fingers. Lexa did not think Clarke would talk at all, until she did.

"A year. My father has been dead for a whole year." Clarke smirked darkly. "They said time would make it easier - that things would get better." Finally Clarke turned to face Lexa who was listening very carefully. "They lied!"

One of Lexa's strongest memories of her mother's funeral was how everyone said "I'm so sorry for your loss." They were apologizing even though they personally had nothing to do with anything and they spoke as if her mother was just lost instead of cold and dead. So Lexa was not going to say any of those rehearsed words that people said to her and Anya. Instead, Lexa said nothing; she just watched Clarke take in quick shallow breaths.

"So... That's me." Clarke stated after a long silence. "Why were you standing in the middle of the street?"

Lexa looked away. She did not want to lie, but how could she explain the truth when she did not fully understand what had happened herself? The phenomenon seldom occurred during the day and usually only whenever Lexa was afraid but this time... this time was different. Lexa was not scared, she was not running away - this time she was searching for something and she found Clarke. "I got home and my father was out..." Lexa remembered the unwanted feeling of despair that brought on the instant jump from one place to another. "I suppose I just ended up there..." Lexa shrugged, unsure how to explain such a strange event.

When Lexa turned away, the hood she wore hid her face even more; Clarke reached out with gentle fingers and pushed the hood back. Lexa might have flinched if she had not been taught otherwise by Gustus. Still, the contact was both electric and terrifying. Clarke did not mean for it to be so intimate, she could just see that Lexa was hiding; not just underneath the hood but emotionally. Lexa was damaged inside and Clarke had this unexplainable urge to uncover the brunette's pain and ease it.

"You sit in the library and read philosophy books. You're smarter than anyone in our year. You correct teachers and students even if they hate you for it..." Clarke casually listed.

"You seemed to know plenty about me." Lexa said sharply.

"...and you never talk to anyone." Clarke finished.

A loud buzzing from the center console broke the intense silence that followed Clarke's very true statement. Lexa saw the name "Octavia" flash across the cracked screen. Clarke groaned at the unwanted intrusion and reluctantly picked up her phone before shaking her head and tossing it carelessly onto the backseat.

Clarke let her focus fall back onto her brunette guest, who appeared to be avoiding eye contact. "You can talk to me," said Clarke. "You don't have to but... If you're sick of sitting the library reading or..." Clarke grabbed a pen out of the glovebox in front of Lexa, took the brunettes hand and started writing her phone number on her palm. "...If you just need someone. Call me. Anytime."

Clarke dropped Lexa home after about an hour of oddly comfortable silence. Clarke's phone had continued to receive calls and texts and eventually the blonde decided it was best to go home before someone called the police. Gustus was passed out when Lexa got inside, so she quickly went upstairs to go to bed. Days passed and Lexa saw Clarke a few times at school: once in passing down a corridor - Clarke had given her a small smile; once in the library, Clarke had waved as she walked by; and one time after school but they were both walking in different directions and Clarke did not actually see Lexa but Lexa saw Clarke.

Lexa though about the nice, blue eyed, blonde haired, broken, crying, beautiful, genuine and caring girl every day until it happened again. It was not Gustus or fear that triggered it this time to Lexa's surprise. She was just lying upon her bed reading something she had little interest in reading. Lexa's mind kept drifting back to Clarke and her caring face and kind yet intensely strong eyes.

Lexa had to drop the book. Everything faded away and her heartbeat picked up speed. Closing her eyes, Lexa took in several deep breaths and focused on Clarke to help herself stay grounded. It never scared her before - where she might end up - because all she really wanted was to get away. This time there was no great threat, so Lexa was afraid when she felt herself being pulled somewhere.

Then there was the warmth pouring down upon her face and warm grass beneath her fingers. Lexa opened her eyes and had to squint as the sun beamed down. She sat up slowly and realized that she was on someone's front lawn. The house in front of her was a really nice house; it was two story and very modern without a single chipped brick. Slowly rising to her feet, Lexa glanced around in a halfhearted attempt to figure out where she had appeared.

"Lexa?"

Lexa's head snapped to where the voice came from and a huge grin spread across her face as the one and only constant on Lexa's mind of late exited the nice house.

Clarke smiled as she saw Lexa - a real, big, beautiful smile. Lexa had found her way to Clarke.

"Clarke."


	2. Lie to me

**AN: Disclaimer. I do not own anything in regards to the characters or the 100 story line.**

Lie to me

* * *

Lexa anxiously paced the apartment. Setting everything up seemed easy compared to the waiting. Almost an hour of waiting; her hands were all sweaty and shaking slightly and her heart pounded in her chest like a drum. The table was set, candles were spread out across the place and the food was ready and hot and now… she was just waiting. Lexa did not know when her wife would get home from work and she felt too nervous to text or call and ask.

The days and nights blurred together. Clarke had her residency at the hospital and that took up a lot of her time. Lexa started doing placement security - both national and international. The time they had together became less and less. They had started out very, very strong. When they dated, Lexa would spend nights in Clarke's dorm room just so they could spend a few hours together. Clarke would visit Lexa on site just so they could have a quick lunch or dinner or breakfast together. Every free second was spent in each other's company and not a single second was wasted. They did not mind the strain or the sleep deprivation because they were madly in love and it was absolutely worth every pain.

A year into their relationship Lexa had bought a ring; she carried it around for weeks, never finding the right moment to ask the girl of her dreams to marry her. Then one night close to Christmas, Clarke took her out to watch the fireworks display that was on near her campus. They had a romantic picnic under the coloured lights and Clarke took out her own ring and proposed. Lexa was stunned but did not hesitate to answer, "Yes, god yes!"

Later that night as they lay tangled up in each other Lexa showed Clarke the ring she had been carrying around and finally she proposed to Clarke. There were tears and laughter and Clarke enthusiastically accepted the ring. The next year in late September they were married. It was a small ceremony with close friends and family. They had their honeymoon in New Zealand. Afterwards it was a strain, Clarke began her residency after school had ended and Lexa picked up more shifts - it was their dreams but they were each other's dream as well.

The distance grew slowly; they made love when they had time together but they forgot to talk. The less they talked the less they were apart of each other's lives. They became different people and they missed each other. They had changed and they missed it.

This was a last attempt. Lexa was afraid - afraid that she had lost Clarke forever, afraid that Clarke would leave. Now when they were at home together they barely spoke, they never touched and it had been months since they were intimate. They were like stranger sharing a house. Four years together and they were like strangers.

The seemingly loud click of the deadbolt snapped Lexa out of her nostalgia. The front door creaked open and a tiered blond dragged herself inside without even registering the other occupant in the room. Lexa silently gasped at the sight of her wife. Clarke had frizzy hair, bags under her eyes and day-old wrinkled cloths, and to Lexa, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Lexa had to fix them - fix their marriage. Because Lexa could not imagine, not waiting for a tiered Clarke to come home.

"Clarke." Lexa practically whispered, but Clarke heard. Clarkes head snapped up to Lexa and her eyes widened. Clarke looked around at the candles and the table, set with her favourite meal, the bottle of her favourite wine and then lastly her eyes settled on her wife. Lexa was dressed in dark jeans and a green top that Clarke had always said "brought out her eyes".

"Lexa." Clarke dumped her handbag and removed her jacket before taking a step towards her wife. "What is this?" Clarke asked, far too exhausted from a rather long shift not to get straight to the point.

Lexa was nervous. "What does it look like?" She replied.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Lexa I'm-"

"-No, please." The brunette interrupted and Clarke sighed. Lexa fidgeted with her ring, eyes locked onto the floor just in front of Clarke. "Please, just listen..." Lexa looked up, and the raw vulnerability in her eyes was like a punch to the chest for Clarke. It made her heart ache but she refused to give in - it had been too painful to crave something just out of reach for so long - to want nothing but Lexa and to have her so close but also somewhere else entirely. "...after, if you want to..." End it? Leave me? Say it's over? Lexa couldn't force those words out. So instead she took a shaky breath and continued "I know that I started this - this silence between us."

"Lexa, it wasn't just you." Clarke cut in. Arms folded. Defensive. Afraid. Cautious.

"Maybe not at first but... You tried, at least. You tried to get me to talk about the things I saw overseas. You told me about every case you dealt with; every success and every loss that cut you. I never tried - I let us slip away." Lexa dared to take a small step forward. "I didn't want to tell you those things. I wanted you to be my home, my safe place and if I told you what I had done... It would have tainted that - tainted us."

Clarke tried to be strong but it was breaking her to see Lexa so broken, so desperate. Tears formed and she was too weak to stop them from falling. Lexa took that final step and cupped her wife's cheeks with both hands, wiping away her tears gently with her thumbs, neglecting her own that had begun to stream down.

"I still love you, Clarke."

That was enough to break every resolve Clarke had left. Clarke broke into sobs and threw her arms around Lexa's neck, almost aggressively pulling her close. Lexa wrapped her arms around her wife and whispered promises in her ear. She promised that they would be okay and how they would be better and that she always would love her no matter what happened. Clarke shook uncontrollably in strong arms. Seconds or hours could have passed before Clarke was ready to pull back - before she was ready to let go.

Lexa looked down at her in adoration with red, watery eyes. Clarke couldn't speak - she didn't want to. It hurt just to breathe; so she clung to her wife's shirt, twisting the fabric with her fingers. "I love you," Clarke managed to say "...so much." It was the truth and it hurt more than anything. Lexa's smile in that moment hurt Clarke more than anything.

Lexa lead Clarke over to the table she had set-up and explained the meal and desserts she had prepared. Lexa spoke about the selection of new movie she had bought; if Clarke wanted to watch something after dinner. Lexa spoke about how she had gotten the next week off of work, if Clarke wanted to do anything in particular or else she could just visit Clarke at the hospital and have lunch with her every day - Clarke just nodded, unable to form words or thoughts.

They sat and ate food that Lexa had only half-burnt and contently enjoyed a lighter type of conversation. Clarke relaxed and even began to laugh with her wife. They spoke about everything that was in their heads - friends, people they had met, problems they faced at work and they smiled; for the first time in months they were not force, they were real, bright, happy, promising smiles. They were in love. They had always been so very deeply in love.

There was deep aching within Clarke's chest; she felt like everything she was so certain about before, was suddenly shattering into millions of foreign, indistinguishable pieces. All Clarke could fathom within this moment was Lexa - sweet, distant, beautifully damaged Lexa. Selfishly, Clarke decided to forget everything and pretend (lie) like everything was okay; pretend that they were still at school preparing for the rest of their lives. Clarke was so in love with Lexa, but is love really enough? For now, Clarke could pretend that it was enough.

After they had finished eating and the wine disappeared, Lexa stood and held out her hand to guide her wife to her feet as well. Clarke saw the nervousness and fear beneath her wife's lustful gaze and so, when Lexa only leaned in slightly - afraid of their first real kiss in weeks - Clarke clamped her hand on the back of Lexa's neck and pulled her in the rest of the way. Clarke's lips were soft by her kiss was hard as she mercilessly poured all of her frustration and need into the action. Lexa groan and gripped Clarke hips, pulling her closer.

Every kiss, every touch and every embrace was so intense and powerful. They knew each other's bodies better than they knew their own. Lexa gained some confidence after their first kiss and pulled Clarke into their bedroom. Clarke quickly stripped away her own cloths before Lexa could protest - she had wanted to undress Clarke. The brunette shook her thoughts away and just as quickly, removed her own cloths. Clarke stalked towards her and pushed her not-so-gently down onto their bed.

They made love - but it wasn't soft or sweet - it was passionate and broken. It was painful and it was wonderful. Clarke loved the feel of her wife's skin and it was like reliving every time they had been together. Lexa loved the way Clarke felt - with her fingers deep inside, Clarke was warm and slick and Lexa could stay forever. Clarke came hard, gasping Lexa's name. Lexa came while she ground down on Clarke; grabbing onto her and feeling everything she could reach while she bit down on Clarke's neck, reclaiming what was hers. It happened so many times until their eyes were too heavy to ignore anymore.

Clarke didn't sleep long; she awoke a couple of hours before the sun was due to rise. She was wrapped in Lexa's arms and for a second, she indulged and pretended like she was going to stay. Then she took a long, deep breath and did what she had to do - what she thought was right. She delicately slipped out of Lexa's arm and out of there bed and then, after dressing, out of their bedroom. Clarke went to the hallway closet and pulled out the packed suitcase that had been waiting there for the last two weeks. Lexa didn't notice the missing cloths or the missing products from the bathroom. Clarke walked over to the front door and gentle placed the suitcase down by it. Then she grabbed her handbag and searched for the envelope that she had been carrying around for a month. She found it and her eyes stung but the decision was made ages ago; this one night with Lexa would not change Clarke's mind - but it still hurt her heart. It still broke her heart into pieces.

One last lingering look at the apartment they shared and the life they had - and then she left. Clarke finally left Lexa; she walked out and left the envelope with the divorce papers inside on the kitchen counter. Clarke had filed for divorce and signed the papers weeks ago but she held back, hiding within in the silence - within their silence. That silence was broken last night, ripped away by Lexa's need and longing. Clarke couldn't lie anymore and pretend like everything would be alright.

* * *

Inspired by the song Lie by David Cook.


	3. Lie to me Part 2

**AN: Disclaimer. I do not own anything in regards to the 100 storyline or characters.**

Lie to me Part 2

* * *

Clarke stared at her phone - her email app - for the tenth time within that hour. "Still nothing," She muttered.

Octavia rolled her eyes. Thirty-seven days - not that anyone had been counting - since Clarke had shown up at her front door with a packed suitcase. Thirty-seven days since Clarke had left Lexa; her lawyer was supposed to email a confirmation once Lexa signed and sent in the divorce papers - so far, no confirmation. Octavia loved Clarke like family but this was ridiculous. Clarke dreaded getting that email - to have it finalized - and Octavia knew that her friends were still too much in love to seriously say that it's over. Lincoln never commented, he would go to work and see Lexa and come home to see Clarke but he never spoke about them to each other. Octavia though, knew how devastated Lexa was - how broken hearted she was to find Clarke gone that morning and the divorce papers lying upon the kitchen counter. Octavia was pissed-off at how formal Clarke was being about the whole situation.

Clarke reloaded the app, but still there was no knew emails. It had been difficult to adjust, Octavia and Lincoln's couch was too small and she missed the warmth that was always nearby. Still, it was a decision she had struggled with and in the end she swore to stay true to her conviction. Clarke believed that it was what was best for both of them.

"Just go speak to her!" Octavia said while she searched for a DVD for them to watch together.

Clarke dropped her phone onto the couch and sat up to open the many contains of Chinese food scattered across the coffee table. "It's not that simple," Clarke said as she scooped out some fried rice onto a plate. "You want some?" She asked, indicating to Octavia's plate.

"Nah, I want noodles." Replied Octavia and Clarke nodded, reaching for the container that held noodles. "You said that she wanted to fix things, right? Why is it too late?"

Clarke sighed, "It hurts too much."

Octavia stopped shuffling through her collection of movies and looked up at her friend, who was fighting hard to keep her emotions from overtaking. "Okay." She eventually said. Octavia may not agree or completely understand but she had witnessed the pain Clarke was enduring and she wasn't about to force her to endure any more. "We can watch, The Grey or Whip It?" Octavia suggested holing up a DVD in each hand.

"Angry, killer wolves and Liam Neeson or girls in a roller derby and Drew Barrymore - I think you know my answer." Clarke smirked.

"Yeah but I had to try." Octavia said dropping one DVD and putting the other in the player.

* * *

Lincoln placed his radio into his locker and changed out of his Polis Security shirt. Lexa walked in and mechanically proceeded to do the same. When it was time to go home Lexa nodded to her college and went straight for the exit.

"Lexa, wait." Lincoln had never asked her how she was doing or said anything to her regarding Clarke but something in him broke a little as he watched her take her wedding band from her locker and slip it back on her ring finger. Some days she didn't keep her ring on, like she was testing out what it was like not to wear it, but at the end of the day, it always went back on.

Lexa froze. "Lincoln," she warned, turning around slowly to face her partner.

Lincoln closed his locker quietly and leaned against it. "I know you're not one to talk about feelings... but I can at least buy you a drink, if you want?"

Lexa's façade faulted and she immediately looked younger – underneath all of the stoic behaviour and tough-talk, Lexa was just a broken heart. "She left me." Lexa managed to breathe out the words she had been hearing in her head for weeks now.

"I know."

"She wants a divorce," Lexa said out-loud for the first time.

"I know," Lincoln said again a little softer. "How about that drink?"

Lexa nodded and they both left together. There was a bar called TonDC down the street, they had done some security work there in the past and the bar staff always gave them free drinks. It was slightly crowded, men and women had ventured there after work, looking to relax and de-stress. One free drink led to two and then two led to six; Lincoln knew better and Octavia may be upset with him later but Lexa needed this moment.

Just after tipsy but right before drunk, Lincoln noticed a smoking hot red-head checking Lexa out from across the room. "Hey, look." Lincoln not-so-subtly indicated to the woman, who waved at Lexa when she turned to see what Lincoln was gesturing towards.

"No! No way," she laughed, shaking her head.

Lincoln gave her an "oh, come on!" look and signalled the bar tended for more drinks. "She has be eye-fucking you for the last twenty minutes," Lincoln said with a slight slur.

Lexa glance at the woman once more and confirmed Lincoln's crass observation. "Doesn't matter," she said before finishing her drink off.

* * *

"Where the hell is Lincoln!?" Octavia exclaimed after she checked the time on her phone. The movie had ended and Lincoln had not come home from work yet.

"Relax, just call him." Clarke said tiredly.

"Last time he was late and didn't call to tell me - he had been hot over the head with a beer bottle and knocked out." Octavia ranted as she frantically pushed at the screen of her phone.

"That's right." Clarke recalled, "Lexa called me and told me to call you, because she didn't want to get yelled at." Clarke smiled at the memory, despite it ending in a trip to the hospital.

"Oh, there will be yelling." Octavia put the phone to her ear and waited.

Clarke lost herself in those memories, when Lexa was away overseas, and if Lexa missed one Skype session or didn't answer her phone, Clarke automatically feared the worst. Trying not to panic, Clarke would throw herself into work, spending over forty hours at a time at the hospital just so she wouldn't be thinking about what may have happened to her wife.

"No answer," Octavia sighed and Clarke recognized the anxious expression on her friends face. "Do you think maybe you could-"

"-No, Octavia. Don't ask me that." Clarke interrupted. It was always a thing - if Octavia couldn't reach Lincoln then Clarke could call Lexa and find out if he was okay and vise-versa.

"Come on, Clarke. She'll pick up if it's you."

"I know," Clarke hesitated, "I can't."

"You won't!" Octavia snapped.

"Octavia-"

"-No. If the situation was reversed, I'd do it for you."

Clarke was worried, but this happened everyone now and then and more often than not, they were both fine. The shift could have run longer than expected or they could have taken a little longer than usual to fill-in all of the paperwork.

Octavia knew that she was pushing Clarke a little too much but past experiences made her paranoid when she couldn't reach her husband. "Please." Octavia pleaded.

Clarke made the mistake of looking her friend directly in the eyes. She saw fear, and worry and she could easily remember those feelings all too clearly. Not that she would ever admit it to herself or Octavia - but she wanted to make sure Lexa was safe.

* * *

Lincoln and Lexa were drunk. They were lost in borderline-hysterical laughter when Lexa suddenly stopped and her eyes widened. Lincoln noticed and carefully put his drink down upon the bar. "What is it?" He asked cautiously.

Lexa pointed to her pants and whispered, "Vibrations!"

After a second of silence they both let out loud barks of continuous laughter, lost once again in hysteria. Lexa ignored it the first time but when the vibrations started up again she managed to remember the phone that was in her pocket. Too drunk to properly read the caller ID, Lexa only just manage to answer the slippery device.

"Hello good vibrations!" Lexa hollered.

Lincoln inhaled his drink and began to choke from laughing so suddenly.

"Oh, shit! Lincoln!" Lexa stood and whacked her friend on the back a few times.

Lincoln cleared his throat and looked up at the brunette. "You know that doesn't do anything."

"I know, I just really wanted to hit you," Lexa winked, almost forgetting about the caller until...

"Lexa!?"

Lexa knew that voice. Suddenly, like being dipped in an ice bath, Lexa was sober. "Clarke?" She asked, gripping the phone tighter. Lincoln hung his head guiltily.

"What the hell is happening? Is Lincoln okay?"

Lexa couldn't move or think so she stuck with what she knew for certain, "Lincoln is fine." She answered bitterly, annoyed that her wife's immediate concern was for Lincoln.

Lexa heard Clarke relay that Lincoln was fine to Octavia, who no doubt, was sitting right next to Clarke. Then after a long pause Clarke asked, "Are you okay?" The words almost sounded forced to Lexa. That just pissed her off.

"Clarke, we need to talk."

"I know. Not now."

"When?"

"..."

"Clarke?"

"I'll come over... after work this week?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

That was a lie.


	4. Mine always

**AN: I do not anything in regards to the 100 story line or characters.**

 **This chapter is rated Mature!**

 **It is rushed but I wanted it posted for Christmas. I may rewrite it later but for now… no Beta and the grammar is… well, you have been warned. It's just something different from my usual angstyness (which is totally a word).**

Mine always

* * *

"No- that's ridiculous." Clarke brushed of Octavia's comment with a light chuckle before returning her eyes to the dying fire.

"Clarke, I'm telling you, that is exactly what happened," Octavia assured as she sat down next to her friend.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes Clarke!"

It was a warm night and so the two friends were content on letting the small fire before them slowly burn away. Several more fires all around camp Jaha were burning brightly, so all of the newly constructed huts and stalls could remain visible to everyone walking through the camp.

Clarke looked around the unlikely home that the Sky people and the Trikru had built together after all of the bloodshed had finally ended. Trikru and Sky people moved around, preparing to retire for the night, and sometimes Clarke could not tell who was who - whether someone was a Grounder or of the Sky. They all blended together in harmony, creating a beautiful, multilayered culture.

"I think I would know if Lexa..." Clarke had to clench her jaw to hold in the shaky breath that wanted to force its way out.

Octavia sympathized with Clarke, but Clarke still needed to talk to the Commander before it became apparent to anyone else that Clarke was oblivious. Lexa was probably waiting in her tent for Clarke so that the ritual of declaration and acceptance could be sealed.

It was no secret that be Clarke and Lexa had gotten close to one another. They spent all of their free time together. Then about two months ago, Clarke said those wonderful words that caused Lexa to uncharacteristically smile, a large and toothy smile: "I'm ready." It was hard for Clarke after Finn had died. Still, she wanted to make sure that Lexa knew that she wanted her and that she wanted to be hers.

"Clarke," Octavia began, catching the blonde's attention again. "This morning, what did Lexa do?"

"She brought me breakfast." Clarke stated simply, even though at the time, Clarke was very bewildered by the action.

As the sun started to rise and the camp began its routine activities, Clarke expected Lexa to be at the training grounds, as the Commander usually was when the day began, however this morning Lexa emerged from the forest with a small hunting party. The Commanders hair had twigs and leaves caught in the strands and her face was smeared with blood and dirt. Clarke would have run over to her immediately expecting that there had been an attack but the satisfied smirk upon the Commanders face indicated that there was in fact no danger; also Lexa carried across her shoulders, a massive Elk - clearly she had killed the beast herself and was very, very happy with her prize. A simply early morning hunt was the obvious conclusion.

Clarke was monumentally mistaken.

Lexa steadily walked up to Clarke and laid the dead Elk at her feet. Clarke was unsure what to do or how to respond and a tense moment of silence passed between them before Lexa took in a shaky breath and asked, "Do you accept?"

Clarke was unsure as to what exactly she was accepting. _The Elk?_ Clarke also noticed that Lexa looked nervous - she could not think of a single time that the Commander was nervous. Lexa did everything with confidence: she led with confidence; she spoke with confidence; she fights with confidence; she kissed Clarke with complete confidence. This action however made Lexa's hands tremble - not a lot, but enough for Clarke to notice- and Clarke would notice. Clarke always noticed things about Lexa that others would not - that others could not see - because Clarke saw Lexa. The real Lexa.

Seconds or maybe even minutes had passed and Lexa looked so uncertain and vulnerable and this scared Clarke. Nodding once Clarke forced an answer out, "Yes?" Lexa looked at Clarke with narrowed eyes, since Clarke's answer came off more as a question itself. It was strange, but Clarke wanted to ease Lexa's worries so she composed herself and spoke again, "Yes, I accept." Clarke said, hoping that it was the correct response and that she had managed to say it with enough confidence.

Lexa smiled and this shocked the blonde more than being given an Elk for breakfast. It was okay though, because whatever scared Lexa was gone now and she was smiling, so Clarke was relived. The sky leader did not even notice Octavia or the other grounders watching wide-eyed; she did not even notice how everyone seemed to hold their breaths as Lexa approached or how the whole camp was completely silent as the exchange occurred.

The more Clarke thought about it, the more she realized that it must have been some sort of Trikru custom, but it could not have been what Octavia was implying. Surely Clarke would notice if Lexa did such a thing. _Right?_

Before Clarke could contemplate the action further, Octavia spoke again, "-and what did she do around midday?"

Clarke's hand automatically went to her hip, where her new dagger was sheathed. It was a beautifully crafted piece of metal and wooden art disguised as a weapon.

Lexa had approached her shortly after the sun was at its highest point. Clarke had left the medical tent to wash away the dried smears of blood that had stained her hands. The healer made her way down to a nearby stream, well aware of the fact that someone was following her; it was either the Commander or an assassin. Attempts on her life were few and very far in-between but they did happen and when they did, the Commander would fly into a rage. "To hurt her is to hurt me!" The words were well known and so was the punishment for an attempt on the sky leaders' life: a slow, agonizing death by the Commanders' hands.

When Clarke knelt down by the stream and began to scrub the blood away, Lexa approached. Clarke, paranoid about being snuck up on, waited until the presence was close enough before she withdrew her crudely crafted knife that she had held into since those earlier days - the same blade that killed Adam when he had been burnt by acid fog.

Clarke spun around and stood in one swift, practiced movement. Lexa did not flinch or react as the blade was pushed against her throat; just a slight smirk on her lips – she was impressed with Clarke's quick reaction.

"Are you going to kill me Clarke?" Lexa asked in a low voice.

Clarke blinked and took a step back, freeing Lexa from the threat - not that Clarke could really defeat the Commander in a fight. "Lexa? Don't sneak on me!" She gasped, throwing her knife on the ground.

Lexa watched the knife hit the ground. "Your weapon is insufficient."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Lexa noticed that Clarke seemed on-edge; that there was more than her attitude that dominated the exchange. "Are you alright Clarke?"

Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes and saw the genuine concern. "Long day," she offered up as an explanation.

Lexa nodded once and her hand went to her belt beneath her robe. Clarke watched as Lexa went from Commander to a nervous, young woman in a matter of seconds. Lexa cleared her throat and said, "I made this for you and I hope that you will accept..." and then she withdrew the dagger and held it out for Clarke to take.

Clarke was memorized by the piece and she let her fingers ghost over the blade and handle - she did not notice the dark look in Lexa's eyes as she did this - before dropping her hand back by her side. "You didn't have to do that. I have a knife," she stated simply.

Lexa swallowed and continued to hold out the dagger, "I know. However, I crafted this for you, to show you- so you have something of me to protect you when I personally cannot."

Clarke was enthralled; she absent-mindedly stroked the handle of her new weapon as Octavia waited for her response. Not really needing the answer to be said, Octavia continued, "Two offerings - one for proof that she can provide for you and one of protection - and then a public declaration."

The so-called declaration had stunned Clarke most of all. The Commander casually strutted over to Clarke while she was sitting by the fire and in front of Octavia and several on-lookers had asked, "Clarke of the Sky, I ask that you shared my bed tonight?"

Clarke's eyes widened and Octavia chocked on her wine but the Commanders face showed no fear - she had grown more confident after their first two encounters. "Lexa..." Clarke started hesitantly.

The whole camp seemed silent. Octavia kept her eyes locked onto the fire but her ears eagerly waited for Clarke's response.

None came.

Lexa asked, "Do you accept?"

Clarke, after mulling it over for half a second said "Yes." She figured it was some Grounder cultural difference that she was clearly missing and she didn't want to offend Lexa in front of her people.

Clarke and Lexa had been together somewhat-secretly for a few months now and they have had sex a few times but Clarke never slept in the same bed as Lexa, she always went back to her own tent in order to keep their relationship private.

What Clarke was unaware of - and what Octavia educated on once Lexa had left - was that, to share a bed - as in sleep in together - in the Trikru culture was something only for spouses. Basically, Lexa had proposed and Clarke had completely missed it.

"What now?" Clarke asked, beginning to panic.

Octavia laughed. "Either you go to her tent or you reject the offer." Then she added a warning, "but since you already said yes three times - twice in public - the chances of her not being incredible insulted are very slim."

"I didn't know!"

"Well, now you know. So what are you going to do?"

Clarke stared at the fire until it died and was restocked and ignited once again by a guard; until Octavia left to go to sleep; until it got far too unusual to just be sitting outside by a small fire and until she simply couldn't avoid it any longer. Clarke couldn't fathom being Lexa's wife - her _houmon_. Clarke had been holding back with Lexa, afraid of her feelings for the Commander. The people she loved had a habit of dying or betraying or breaking her heart. For a while now, Clarke had been doing everything that she needed to survive - to make sure her people survived - but... In the end... well, you know.

Clarke steadied her shaking hands and trembling lips before rising to her feet and making her way towards the Commanders tent.

Lexa had been patiently waiting. The tent had been cleaned up and packed with flowers and candles; Lexa sat on her neatly made bed, dressed in a large, loose shirt, complete absent of any war paint or armor. Her long tanned legs glowed in the candle light as she quickly stood and greeted Clarke at the entrance.

"Clarke," she said breathlessly, taking the blondes hands in her own. "I almost doubted that you were coming." Lexa's smile was bright it stung Clarke to look upon her.

Clarke couldn't look Lexa in the eyes - how was she supposed to say that she didn't understand what Lexa was doing; that she wasn't really sure of her answer?

"Clarke, is everything alright?" Lexa cupped Clarke's checks with her hands, forcing the sky leader to look at her; Lexa's eyes were caring and full of concern. This, made Clarke's tears finally fall - she didn't want to hurt Lexa. Clarke didn't want to break Lexa's heart.

 _No! I never will!_

In that moment, Clarke knew the truth and everything else didn't matter. Still, she had to be honest.

"Lexa," Clarke lightly gripped Lexa's wrists, "I have to tell you..." The words stalled in her stomach, leaving her feeling sick and heavy with fear and guilt.

Lexa stepped closer so that there was no space between them and rested her forehead against Clarke's. "You can tell me anything, Clarke." Lexa's words were soft and her eyes closed, relishing in the warmth of her equal.

It was now or never. "I didn't... I'm sorry but didn't know what it meant when you asked me to share your bed." Lexa's eyes shot open. "I had never heard of that custom before." Clarke explained.

Lexa faded away. The Commander slowly crept back into Lexa's features as she not-so-gently pulled her hands from Clarke's grip and took a step backwards. Clarke watched; it was she could do, even though every part to her wanted to reach out and pulled Lexa into her arms. They needed to set thing right first. Clarke needed to be clear.

It was colder now that they weren't closer; it was terrifying now that they weren't in each other's embrace.

"I understand, Clarke. It was never explained to you or your people," Lexa said in a strained voice, yet she still managed to keep her stoic composure. Lexa was using her Commander-mask to hide the heartache - to hide the rejection.

"No it wasn't." Clarke had so much to say but the words struggling to push their way through the thick layer of trepidation.

"I apologies for putting you in this situation; I will rectify this, of course. Everyone will know that it was... a m- a mistake." Lexa's tone started strong but her voice cracked at the ended and that demolished any wall of fear that had Clarke frozen still.

"Lexa, listen to me," Clarke felt her chest constrict and physically the tension was hurting her so much. It hurt seeing Lexa act so impassive externally even though her eyes shone and screamed out; she took a step towards the Commander but Lexa flinched backwards and more tears leaked from Clarke's eyes. "Please," Clarke took another half a step towards Lexa and this time Lexa held her ground but she still remained tense and defensive.

"You don't need to say anything more, Clarke." The name was spoken sharply and it was Clarke's turn to flinch.

Lexa had opened her home, let down her defenses and offered Clarke her heart; now she stood (in a very see-through shirt) offering Clarke everything she had – everything she was. The situation was delicate – Lexa was delicate. Clarke wanted to lay her down and sooth every pain away by dragging her lips over every inch of her perfect skin.

"No, I need you to hear me!" Clarke found her strength - it was Lexa; it was the thought of hurting Lexa that was unbearable and overwhelming.

Lexa lifted her chin - showing a small form of dominance - and waited for whatever may come.

"I didn't know but I understand now-"

"-Do you?" Lexa snarled.

"Yes!" Clarke took the last step so they were within reaching distance once again. "...and now that I know, I want to reiterate my answer."

Lexa waited - Figurative shield up and amour on, waiting for the final blow. Instead, Lexa was shocked by the warm hands that enveloped her own. Clarke gripped her hands until some of the tension left the Commander and Lexa relaxed slightly.

Clarke smiled. " _Ai hod yu in_."

Lexa's almost choked on the air - they had never said those words and Lexa never expect to her them, despite knowing that she loved Clarke, she knew that words between them often came out broken and forced. They were much better with actions, which is why Lexa wanted to declare her intent with Clarke so publicly.

"We have both suffered so much and I- I am afraid. I don't want you to leave me," _To die and leave me alone_ , went unsaid. "I don't want to hurt you either." _To die and leave Lexa_ , again, it went unsaid. "...but I'd rather fight for us than always be afraid to be with you. I want this - I want us to be real."

Lexa understood all too well, for she had battled with this decision. If she lost Clarke, she would not survive. Unable to handle anymore words Lexa wrapped her hand around the back of Clarke's neck and roughly pulled Clarke to her, kissing her with such passion that Clarke had to cling to Lexa's shirt so that she could remain grounded.

It was needy and rough and messy and held everything they were feeling within that moment. Clarke pushed at Lexa's hips, backing her towards the bed of furs.

Then Lexa stopped, still holding onto Clarke as tightly as Clarke held onto her; she asked once and with finality, "Mine always?"

Clarke nodded, "Yes!" and pushed Lexa onto the bed. Lexa's eyes darkened as she watched Clarke pull off her own shirt and throw it carelessly across the room before she moved to straddle the Commander.

Lexa immediately grabbed Clarke's ass and pulled her down, closer as they returned to messily and quickly kissing each other into a daze. Clanking teeth and warm tongues and chapped lips explored and conquered and dominated and submitted until there was no oxygen left. Clarke noticed That Lexa's shirt was slowly riding up and that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath in the way of undergarments. Clarke's hand slipped underneath and slid over Lexa's hips, then ribs before grabbing at her breasts. Lexa arched into the warm hand and Clarke began to grind down and hump Lexa.

It was too much and not enough.

Clarke's pants didn't allow for enough contact and Lexa quickly became impatient; she bucked her hips, lifting Clarke slightly before she flipped them. Without wasting time she torn into the task of removing Clarke's pants; Clarke removed her bra tossed it just as Lexa jerked her pants down, along with her underwear and threw them somewhere away from the bed.

Lexa lowered herself onto Clarke and Clarke lifted Lexa's shirt up and pulled it off before dropping the final piece of clothing next to the bed. Their skin touched and it was hot and electric and so very, very wet. Lexa forced Clarke's legs apart and pushed down so that their centers pressed together. The first time, they both needed it hard and fast and rough; Clarke release came after one particularly hard thrust from Lexa as she bit down hard on her neck. Lexa felt Clarke nails scrap down her back as she cried out in ecstasy and Lexa gripped the furs either side of them before she shook on top of Clarke as her own orgasm overtook her sense.

The time after that, they spent a little extra time caressing or exploring one another. By the fourth time that night they were slowly and delicately making almost agonizingly slow love. It was real; it was emotional and by day break they were no longer two, but one complete soul.

Clarke lay in Lexa's arms as the morning sun swept inside with the Commander drawing random patters across her arm. "What happens now?" Clarke asked.

Lexa held Clarke a little tighter, "Now, I announce you as my _houmon_."

"Just like that?"

"How do the sky people _teina_?"

"There is usually a ceremony." Clarke kissed the spot above Lexa's left breast, where her heart lay beneath.

"How is the sky people's ceremony different from what we just did?" Lexa asked, wrapping one leg around her lover in an attempt to bring her even closer - not that it was possible.

"We invite- never mind. I like this way much better. It feels more personal." Clarke snuggled into Lexa and closed her eyes.

"Clarke, we will need to leave soon."

Clarke shook her head. "Sky people also have a honeymoon period," she mumbled.

The day continued much the same as the day before and the day that came after. Life was the same but it was also different. Now, Clarke and Lexa would always have each other; that fog of fear had cleared away and now they were an unstoppable force. Together they could lead and love and live, not just survive. Always.

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

 **If you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you enjoy all the pretty lights!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads and comments! More comments equals more one-shot… which are sometimes two or three-shots. So really, let me know what you think and suggestions for one-shots are welcomed!**

 **OCWD**


	5. The Show

**AN: Disclaimer. I do not own anything in regards to the characters or the 100 story line.**

 **Per request... A spin on "The bachelorette."**

The Show

* * *

"Explain it to me again?" Clarke asked with irritation clear in her voice. She had just got off of a plane and her friends wanted to start filming right away. Clarke however, just wanted to go to sleep.

"You are a sexy, twenty one year old artist," Monty began, waving his hands around as he spoke.

"-Flattery will not work on me," Clarke interjected as she reached for her glass of wine.

"A bisexual, well-traveled, intelligent, blonde beauty," Jasper jumped in with a large grin, continuing where Monty left off.

"I fail to see what my sexuality has to do with anything," said Clarke, cutting in a again.

"Everything!" Monty exclaimed. "It is why we have a range of gorgeous men and women lining up to meet you."

"Yes, nothing could go astray with a bunch or single 'gorgeous' men and women placed in a house together with an unlimited supply of alcohol." Clarke smirked and closed her eyes, sinking further into the luxurious seat.

The mansion wasn't as massive as Clarke imagined but the lounge area was spaced out and had these amazing comfortable leather chairs that Clarke collapsed on as soon as she entered the place. Monty and Jasper sat either side of her, eager to explain their unique vision for the show.

Clarke had no luck when it came to love. Clarke had no time - she started out wanting to become a Doctor, like her mother, then she quickly realized that she really did not want to be like her mother; her passion was art. So then all of her time was spent, completely devoted to her artwork. It went nowhere. It is still going nowhere. But she still sketches and she loves it and everyone and everything else can go get fucked. Clarke always did everything for everyone else; this was her one thing and she was not going to let it go for anything. The bills piled up and her student loan went unpaid. Medical school was expensive - even if she didn't stay.

Monty and Jasper had been her friends since primary school; the duo went to film school and enjoyed the creative freedom it gave them. They smoked a little to much weed and came up with some crazy ideas. Then one day, a producer decided that one of their ideas was pure gold and fronted them the money they needed and even got them connected with an experienced crew.

"I get dressed-up, meet these people and go on some dates..." Clarke eyes Jasper suspiciously.

"Well, we need to give them an incentive, to want you instead of just deciding to go after the others in the house." Monty said.

Jasper avoided Clarke's eyes. Monty was the nerd who looked after all of the technical side of things; Jasper was the creative mind, who would always have a dramatic twist within his work.

Clarke gulped down the rest of her wine and passed the glass to Monty who quickly put it onto the small table at his side. "Just tell me," Clarke sighed.

Jasper inhaled long and slowly. "There's fifty thousand dollars for whoever you choose at the end," he rushed out in one breath.

Clarke glared at her friend. "So they will only want me for the money."

"There is a choice, at the end," Monty started, getting Clarke to look his way. "To split, or to 'split'," he said using air quotes for the last one.

Jasper nodded. "To either take all the money and leave or to split it with you so you each get twenty-five thousand. It will prove that they want you more than money and you both can use the money for your future."

"Or to pay for your past," Clarke mumbled to herself. "Look, I am doing this for you guys but I'm not expecting to fall in love. What happens if I do and they take the money?" Clarke asked feeling very uneasy about the idea.

"Then they are not good enough for you anyway." Monty said resting his head on her shoulder.

"It would be a phenomenal ending; we would make TV history with drama like that. Everyone loves to see someone get there heartbroken!" He said with enthusiasm.

Clarke and Monty turned their heads to look at Jasper with appalled expressions.

"What?" He asked, still grinning.

One week later.

Clarke stood out the front of the mansion in a ridiculously expensive dress waiting for the first limousine to pull up with her first suitor. Clarke would be nervous but honestly she couldn't bring herald to care as much as her friends did about this whole set-up. Clarke, ironically, was here for the money. Whether or not she got twenty-five thousand at the end didn't really matter because she was getting paid a decent sum just for being in the show. That did not mean that she wasn't open to the idea of love, she just wasn't expecting it or putting her heart on the line if she didn't have to. A part of her felt guilty because maybe some of the contestants were genuine people looking for love. Then that romantic notion would be crushed by the fifty thousand dollar prize floating in the back of Clarke's mind. People were selfish and that was okay. Clarke would just have some drinks and socialize and absolutely not fall in love.

The first car pulled up and Clarke's jaw dropped and the dangerously stunning woman who stepped out of the vehicle. The tall woman with killer legs walked over to Clarke with a don't-fuck-with-me expression.

The woman stopped in front of Clarke who dumbly put her hand out; the woman looked down at the gesture and then back up at Clarke who slowly retracted the rejected greeting and instead simply said, "I'm Clarke."

"We know who you are, they have been showing us clips of you all week," she replied flatly. "I'm Anya."

Clarke didn't mean to but her eyes traveled down the woman and slowly back up to her now-smirking face. "Sorry," she said blushing.

Anya took a step closer. "Look all you want," she said smugly.

Yes, this experience was going to be very interesting, Clarke thought. The next one was a man who could have been sculpted by Ancient Greek craftsmen. He was ex-military and his name was Lincoln. Clarke really, really wanted to listen to his story about rebuilding a village... somewhere... but her eyes kept tracing over his tribal tattoos that occasionally peeked out of his collar shirt.

There was a charming tech named Wick and a very intimidating Bouncer named Gustus. The champagne had gone to her head and was making her flirtier with every limo that arrived. Clarke could not deny that these people were gods and goddesses! At first, Clarke was completely uninterested but now, she was getting a little more into the spirit of the whole thing. It helped that Jasper kept refilling her drink whenever she requested.

The second last contender was a man named Bellamy. He was funny and handsome and made her promise to come find him inside for a chat later once she join the cocktail party with the rest of them. The man walked inside and Clarke was left with a warm feeling in her chest. It could have been the alcohol but Bellamy was... nice. Jasper was grinning like a fool at the whole interaction. Clarke quickly flipped him the bird before the last limo pulled up.

"So you're the one," the girl said with a small smile.

"And you're the last one," Clarke smiled.

"They saved the best for last."

Clarke laughed and shook her head. "That was cheesy."

"It was, wasn't it?" The girl laughed at herself.

This one seemed different.

"I'm Lexa. It is nice to finally meet you, Clarke. May I say that you look amazing in that dress?"

"Thank you. You are gorgeous. Everyone here is gorgeous; it's overwhelming."

Lexa was looking at her a bit differently that the others; with a bit more intensity. "You are very lucky to have so many gorgeous people competing for you affections."

"Yeah," Clarke sighed. "Or they are competing for the money. We will just have to wait and see about that."

"You are very brave to risk your heart. I already admire you for that." Lexa said softly but with conviction.

Clarke became memorized by her dark green eyes. "Thank you."

It was a few moments before Jasper coughed, reminding them that it was time to go inside.

"You better go."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you inside."

Lexa smile and walked into the mansion to join the rest and Jasper practically skipped over to Clarke.

"Love is in the air!" The dork sang.

"Shut up." Clarke laughed.

"Everywhere I turn around!"

Clarke went to smack him in the arm but he dodged her and continued to sing.

The night continued on surprisingly easy. They all joked and laughed and told embarrassing stories. The drinks flowed and people got flirty - mostly with Clarke. Clarke noticed Wick chatting to one of the Crew - Raven, also a big tech nerd. Still, Clarke made a mental note of it. While she was talking to Atom she glanced over his shoulder to see Anya eye-fucking her and Clarke had to excuse herself since she hadn't actually heard a thing Atom had said. Outside she took a deep breath and tied to calm herself down. The combination of alcohol and her high heeled shoes made her stumble but she was saved by two strong arms.

"Easy there, princess," Finn smiled and helped her steady herself.

"Maybe I have had enough to drink for tonight." Clarke said still holding on the guy.

"Let me call you a taxi," he joked.

"Can you make it a plane; I kind of live far from here."

"There's a helicopter on the roof."

"There is not!"

"Monty told me. It's for getting to the more extravagant date locations."

"Wow."

"Wow," Finn agreed.

After a comfortable second they took a step back from each other. Finn was smiling at Clarke and Clarke couldn't help but smile back. Maybe it was the alcohol but Finn really did seem like a decent guy. Then she saw the camera to her left that was filming the whole conversation and she sighed. Finn noticed the change and took another step back.

"I'll see you back inside, Clarke."

Clarke watched him make his way back to the party and appreciated that he seemed to sense that she need a minute to recollect her thoughts.

The cameraman moved in closer and she rolled her eyes. A moment alone would be a rarity for the next course of months. _Yes, this was going to be interesting_.

The next day a few of the contenders were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. It was a large spread with all the classics: croissants, fruit, toast, cereal and mimosas.

"It's like they want us constantly intoxicated," commented Echo, who was pouring third drink of the morning.

"You don't have to drink," stated Bellamy.

"But it's free."

"I have got some Meth you can have for free. Do you want it?" Anya deadpanned, plopping a strawberry into her mouth.

"Yes." Echo said plainly.

Bellamy shook his head at the pair.

"So who do we think is going to get the first date?" Wick asked.

"My money is on pretty-boy here," Anya said, gesturing to Finn.

"You two were getting quite chatty," commented Bellamy with narrowed eyes.

Echo scoffed. "The pretty prince and the princess!"

Lexa leaned over and took away Echo's mimosa. "I think you're done."

Wick nodded. "The alcohol is a tactic. They want some drama."

"Drama makes good television," Lexa agreed.

Wicks eyes lit up and he quickly looked at Bellamy. "Wanna stage a fight?"

"You're ridiculous. I don't want to get kicked-out," said Bellamy.

"We'll probably get famous for it," Wick tried.

"Well, we know why you're here: the fame." Finn eyed Wick.

Wick just huffed and raised a brow. "You're not? You are seriously saying that you came here to fall in love with a girl you have never met before?"

"I'm here for the money," Echo said while trying to reach for her drink but Lexa just moved it further down the table.

"I'm here for the experience," Anya winked.

"Clarke is great. She doesn't deserve to get played with," said Finn.

Echo laughed. "Then she is on the wrong show."

Lexa picked up Echo's drink and finished it herself.

Later that day, all of the contenders were seated in the lounge area waiting, when Jasper strolled in holding a large envelope. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Jasper," most of them replied.

"Here we have the first group date!" He announced excitedly, holding up the envelope.

They all waited anxiously as Jasper struggled to open and reveal who would be able to see Clarke that day.

Finally he pulled out the card and spoke, "Will you go on a date with me, Bellamy?"

A few of them gave the man a slap on the shoulder and he nodded, proud of himself.

"Finn?"

Finn smiled and a received an awkward fist-bump from Atom.

Jasper actually hesitated before saying, "Maya?"

Maya seemed like the shy one because she had only really spoken to Jasper so far.

"And Echo?"

Echo smirked. _Game on_.

"I'm probably getting the single date," Anya said with smirk.

Lexa felt a little less confident and decide to spend the rest of the day reading in the garden. No one really noticed her absence and when the group date was over everyone rushed to hear all about it. Lexa debated staying outside with her copy of Santa Olivia but curiosity got the better of her and she made it inside just in time to hear about how they all went to an amusement park.

Apparently Finn got some alone time with Clarke on the Ferris wheel but he refused to give any details. Bellamy had won Clarke a stuffed Panda that she adored and carried around the whole day. Wick got to try out the bumper cars with her and she laughed uncontrollably when he somehow drove off the platform. Echo went on about how she had got into a mime-fight when one started following Clarke around; they fort without touching and with overly exaggerated moves much to Clarke's amusement. It ended with both 'mimes' getting a kiss on the check from the blonde. The only one without a charming tale was Maya who hinted that maybe she wasn't really 'feeling it' with Clarke.

Two days later was another group date. Lexa was not selected to go and her doubts got the better of her; she had almost given up when...

"Lexa?" Jasper asked grinning. It was time for the single date and Clarke had chosen Lexa.

Lexa heard Anya scoff and she could feel Bellamy's burning stare but she couldn't seem to care. Lexa was going on a date with Clarke. _This should be interesting_ , she thought to herself.


	6. Pregnant

Pregnant

Clarke always took a moment to admire her room. The room that the great Commander let her sleep in; let her live in and the room that she treated as her home. The bed was more comfortable than anything she had ever slept upon (not including the Commanders bed) and the carpets and the curtains and the cloths were all remarkably soft. The colours of the room appealed to her artistic eyes - earthy colours, red and brown and shades of black and greens. This room was hers and it was beautiful. Now, the edge of her bed sheets were covered in specks of vomit and all Wanheda could think was, "Oh, my poor sheets..." The handmaiden sat next to her on the bed and handed her a wooden bucket to use.

"Slow breaths," said Tia as she rubbed Clarke's back. "It shall pass soon."

It's was unthinkable for Clarke, that fact that she was in this situation. The Ice Queen was dead, peace seemed to be on the horizon and for the first time in months, Clarke could say that she felt content. Even her relationship with Lexa had improved dramatically. Clarke was respected. Lexa was devoted. The Sky People were safe.

"Do you know how far along you are, Wanheda?"

Now there was this. Clarke swallowed thickly and felt her throat closing. Words were not possible. This whole situation was not supposed to be possible - medically possible. Yet here she was, the Commander of Death and pregnant. There was some cruel sort of irony in there somewhere that she would think about later. It was cosmic joke that made her smirk at her own predicament.

"Do you know whose child it is?"

The truth is, Clarke wasn't even sure how it happened in the first place. The only thing that made close to sense is blood. The Grounders were all about blood and the Commander had a unique type of blood. Nightblood. Blood that was as black as her war-paint (if it even was paint?). If it wasn't linked to the Nightbloods and it was just the blood in general - radiation-drench, Grounder blood; then it may not even be the Commanders. There was another that she had been with and there was blood involved. Clarke wanted to ask but she also didn't want to know. It didn't make sense and it didn't seem possible. Maybe she was drugged one night and someone crept in to her perfect room. That made more sense but it was impossible. No one would dare and Clarke had more guards than the Commander herself.

"Wanheda?"

Clarke breathed deeply. The shaking stopped and the wave of nausea passed. "I don't know."

It was shocking for Tia to see the infamous Wanheda speak with such shakiness in her voice. Clarke was afraid. Tia saw Wanheda for who she was underneath all of the rumours and the stories. Wanheda was just Clarke. A scared pregnant girl with a civilization on her back. Tia nodded and stood, picking up the stains sheets and taking them to be cleaned.

Clarke sat on her bed and stared at nothing. Thought of nothing. Gripping the bucket, Clarke breathed out the only thing she could muster - the only thought she had, the only thing she knew for sure - "I don't know."

Lexa was worried. Clarke had been locked in her chambers for days, refusing to see or speak to anyone. The Commander was hurt. Clarke refused to see her and it really hurt. Lexa thought that they were slowly getting to a place where could call the Sky Girl hers but now it seemed that Clarke did not want that anymore. It hurt. It hurt more than Lexa could handle. It was all that she could think about in the days Clarke kept to herself within her chambers.

It had been almost a month since Clarke showed up at Lexa's door in the middle of the night. It had been almost a month since Lexa made love to Clarke and then watch the Sky Girl as she slept peacefully in her bed. The morning after, Lexa did not push Clarke but she wished that she could call Clarke hers. Clarke wasn't hers though and that ripped Lexa apart inside. Lexa would do anything for Clarke. Anything.

It was her thoughts of Clarke that overwhelmed her to the point that she found herself outside Wanheda's chambers in the dark of the night. Lexa feared that the sun would rise before she managed to knock on Clarke's door.

It took longer than she would ever admit but eventually Lexa knock softly on Clarke's chamber door. It took longer than Clarke would ever admit for her to drag herself for her bed and walk over to the doors. Clarke would have liked to be surprised, but seeing the Commander standing there in her night dress with shimmering eyes was completely expected.

"Clarke."

Lexa's voice was toxic, a drug to Clarke, and an amazing sound that she wanted to hear all of the time. It also hurt because Clarke had to tell her the truth and she didn't know how she could summon the words.

"Can I come in?"

Clarke moved aside, granting enough space for Lexa to pass, but it wasn't enough space; Clarke felt her warmth as she brushed pass and it was incredible. Powerful. Clarke wanted to bask within it but she couldn't. Things needed to be said first.

Lexa stopped on the middle of the room; spotting the wooden bucket by the large bed she turned to face the blonde. "Are you unwell, Clarke?"

"I have been a little sick. I'm fine though."

Lexa stepped towards Clarke and then forced herself to stop. They stood, close but just out of reach. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. You can do something."

Lexa's eyes widened, waiting for instructions. Lexa would do anything for Clarke and she hoped that she knew that; she hoped that Clarke knew of her devotion.

"Can you please sit down?" Clarke gestured to the bed.

Lexa nodded once and did what was asked. The sheets were different. They were different to the ones she had selected for Clarke. Lexa watched as Wanheda hesitated and then walked around a bit before finally settling next to her upon the bed.

"I..." Clarke didn't even know where to begin; she fidgeted with her nails and couldn't bring herself to look at Lexa.

"Take your time, Clarke."

Lexa's voice was soothing and Clarke just wanted to be lost in it, to lose herself in Lexa but she couldn't. Clarke knew what she felt for the Commander but she couldn't say it aloud. Instead she stayed in Polis, with her, under the guise of protecting her people.

Clarke wanted it how it was before. After this, everything would change. After this... Lexa may not look at her the same way. Lexa wanted her and she knew that but after this... This could be the moment where Lexa's devotion wavered; where Lexa decided that Clarke wasn't worth it. Clarke wanted more but it may be too late or maybe it was never meant to be at all.

"I'm pregnant." Before she even knew the weight of her words; what the words meant, she had said them and then everything changed.

Clarke looked up at Lexa and saw the smile and tears forming and the pure wonder upon her beautiful face. Lexa reached forward and cupped Clarke's cheek with one hand. "Oh, Clarke..." Lexa paused and took in breath. "I will protect you both."

"I don't know..." Clarke was afraid. Her lips trembled and her eyes watered. "I don't know if it's yours."

Lexa slowly took back her hand, clamped her jaw shut and waited. The silence went on and on and both were waiting silently. Waiting for answers, for an explanation and neither could give a damn thing but silence.

It was Lexa in the end that broke the silence; she rose from the bed and grabbed a vase, shattering it against the closest wall. Lexa was mad; what was supposed to be hers, had been touched by another. Lexa stood staring down at the Sky girl and Clarke stared up at the Commander. This was it. This is where everything changed.


	7. We are Worlds Away

**AN: I do not own anything in regards to the 100 storyline or characters.**

We are worlds away (A Stargate Atlantis Crossover)

* * *

"What's happening!?" Clarke ran over to the console that Rodney was furiously fiddling upon.

"I don't know, Clarke. If I knew what was wrong then I could fix it!" Rodney snapped back, trying to ignore the blonde's presences as she hovered over his shoulder.

The Gate started to open; the water like portal swirled and splashed as it manifested against Rodney's best efforts. Everyone watch, waiting for something dangerous to appear. The Marines had their weapons aimed at the Gate and the scientists stood behind the soldiers, nervously clutching at their clipboards.

"What the hell is happening!?" Chancellor Griffin roared as she entered the area.

Rodney rolled his eye and pushed passed Clarke to get at another part of the console. "I don't know. Can you Griffins just let me work!?"

Abby walked up to Clarke who stepped away from the console with a loud huff. "What happened?" Abby tried again, a bit more calmly.

"I don't know. I came up to speak with MR. Neurotic over here-" Clarke gestured to Rodney who waved her off without looking back at the two women. "-and suddenly the Gate became unstable – like someone was dialing – and then it activated."

Abby turned around and stared at the Gate, wide-eyed and nervous. "Can you shut it down?"

Rodney slapped the top of the console, "That's what I have been trying to do!"

Abigail Griffin looked around at her team as they watched and waited for something frightening and terrible to occur. There had been so many attacks and so many lives lost; everyone was on edge, constantly expecting another brutal encounter.

"The Gates is being controlled from the other side! I can't shut it down!" Rodney yelled, evidently panicking.

Clarke stepped closer to the Gate, memorized by the fluctuating blue textures.

"Marines ready! Everyone else, get ready to clear-out!" Abby commanded.

Some of the scientist scrambled and some stood frozen. Clarke took another small step towards the Gate; she could feel a pull – almost like, she wanted to go through the Gate. Before Abby realized that Clarke had gotten so close, the portal jerked and rippled as a body was flung into Atlantis. With a thud the person landed at Clarke's feet.

"Clarke, get away!" Abby demanded.

Clarke knelt down and studied the woman, close to her age but dressed in leather and armor and with tattoos and scars scattered across her tanned skin-

"-Clarke!" Abby forcefully pulled her daughter to her feet and away from the intruder. "We don't know who this is or where they have come from."

Clarke ripped her arm out of her mother's grip and knelt beside the girl again. She rolled her onto her back and checked her pulse and breathing. Clarke almost gasped when she saw the woman's face, covered in dark paint and smeared with blood.

The soldiers inched closer and Clarke glared at them. "She's injured. Someone bring a gurney over here!"

Despite Abby's orders, that the woman should be locked up and treated, Clarke pulled the Chief-Medical-officer-card and had her under guard in the medical bay instead. Clarke treated a gash on her side that had small fragments of wood embedded within the flesh; she concluded that the weapon that caused the wound was most likely a spear.

"She is from a Tribal culture. Absent of any technology," said Marcus, anxiously fiddling with the strap holding his gun. He had ordered his men to keep guard on the Medical bay day and night but this didn't help anyone feel safe.

"We have established that she is from Polis. It is a planet it the Atlantis archives but we are yet to send a team there," Abby added.

Clarke couldn't help but keep her eyes locked on the unconscious woman strapped to the table  
In the middle of the room. "Isn't that the one drench in radiation?"

Marcus nodded even if Clarke wasn't looking at him. "The survivors locked in Mount Weather have tried to contact us repeatedly it seems. There is evidence of them attempting to open the Gate dozens of time over the last century."

"Then how did our 'guest' open the Gate if others couldn't?" Abby asked as she suspiciously eyed the woman that her daughter seem so fixated on.

"It's a mystery," Clarke shook her head and walked up to the table. "Hey, why don't we wake her and ask?"

Abby grabbed Clarke's hand as it neared with a syringe ready to awaken the visitor. "This is not a good idea Clarke; she came through with daggers. Not civilized."

"We have her drugged and strapped to a table – arguably, also not very civilized," Clarke snapped.

"It's for everyone's safety," Abby countered. "Once she's healed we can send her back-"

"-We don't know how she got hurt! What if we are sending her back to die?" Clarke was fuming and decided to storm off before she said something that she would not completely regret.

Later, when the night guards began their rotation and the station slept soundly as the power hummed lightly threw Atlantis, Clarke crept into the medical bay and found a single marine watching over the unconscious, mysterious, tribal woman.

The guard was so focused on the apparently-deadly, sleeping woman that he didn't even notice when Clarke slipped the needle into his neck. With the marine out and on the cold floor, Clarke pocketed the empty syringe and pulled a full one from her coat.

"Please don't try to kill me," she pleaded with the woman as she pushed down on the plunger.

It was complete silence.

Clarke could only hear the hum of the station and the deep breaths of the two unconscious people keeping her company in the bay.

A few seconds turned into a few minutes and Clarke began to worry. Maybe the drugs affected her more? Or differently? Clarke lightly held the woman's wrist a counted the light thuds beneath her finger tips. Slow. Steady. Strong. Faster. Faster still.

A sharp breath. The woman's eyes shot open and her body tensed. "Hey, it's okay. You are safe. My name is Clarke. You are in Atlantis." Clarke watched, hoped and wished that the woman even spoke English.

"Clarke?" Clarke nodded and smiled. "Lexa," the stranger said roughly, placing a hand over her chest.

A few minutes turn into an hour of Clarke fussing and running test. Lexa was thoroughly amused as the blonde doctor kept asking all types of questions, "Do you have blurry vision?", "Do you fingers feel tingly?", "How many fingers am I holding up?" And then after a long inhale, "Do you even know what I am saying?"

"Yes, Clarke." The doctors' eyes widen. "I understand you," Lexa said with a grin.

"I'm glad this is amusing to you," Clarke couldn't help but smile back.

"I can't believe you defied me!"

To say that Abby was angry would be a massive understatement. The main authority that ruled the station was being pushed aside, in favor of her reckless, selfless, wild, storm of a daughter. The people listened to her; the important people listened to her and followed her lead and watched her back. This made Abby so much more than simply angry.

"Lexa is not a threat!" Clarke was also furious. After Abby had been informed that the intruder was awake and currently with her daughter, she had the marine's barge in and drag her to the cells. To Lexa's credit, when Clarke told her not to fight back, she stopped snarling and peacefully let them lead her away from the medical bay. Away from Clarke.

"We know nothing about who she is!" Abby stepped towards Clarke. There was no audience this time. This argument was safely tucked away in Abby's egotistically large office.

"I know who she is! She is the Commander of her people; she united the twelve clans... Or something. And has... A thing for face paint. And-"

"-Oh my god. Clarke, listen to yourself! It's ridiculous. How can you even be sure that anything she tells you is the truth! She is from a savage planet!"

"She is not a savage! Just because she is from a different culture, does make her savage! You locked her up! You are the barbarian!"

"Hello?" Rodney froze as both women whipped their heads to his direction. "Bad time?"

He stood awkwardly at the door as the women glared. Abby sighed and went back behind her desk - the barrier to separate her from the rest. "No Rodney. Please, what can I do for you?"

Clarke crossed her arms and waited as the twitchy man dared stepped closer. "Well, I managed to- you see the galaxy that Lexa came from is quite far away and it took a tremendous amount of power to send her here. I believe that it was pre-planned, that maybe the Gate on her side was preprogramed for one trip. To here. Possibly some kind of… last resort. Getting her back may be difficult."

"Figure it out."

"Yes ma'am."

Rodent scurried out of the office so quickly, it left Clarke smirking.

"What do you think he meant by a last resort?" Clarke wondered out loud.

Abby took in a deep breath and gripped her desk so her knuckles went white. "I don't know, Clarke and frankly I don't care."

"Why do you despise her so much?"

"I don't like the way she looked at you. I don't like the way she responded to you."

"You're absurd."

"Stay away from the prisoner, Clarke."

Naturally, Clarke did not adhere to her mother's instructions and she almost went straight to Lexa's cell out of spite. Then she decided better. The next night when the station was quiet, Clarke snuck into the cell and right past the guards who gave her a single nod of encouragement.

"Lexa."

The whisper was soft but it woke the warrior from her sleep. Clarke was shocked, one moment she leant over Lexa as she slept and the next she was on her back, on the padded floor being straddled by the tribal woman; a hand clamped aggressively around her throat.

"Clarke?" Lexa released her vice-like grip immediately after realizing who had woken her up. "I'm sorry!"

"It's-" Cough. "Okay." Gasp. "Really, it's fine." Clarke rubbed her throat, taking in a few deep breaths. Lexa stared down in disbelief and shock with concerned eyes. "I'm fine, Lexa." Clarke said softly with a small smile, finding the warrior's concern endearing.

"I'm sorry. I could have killed you," Lexa shook her head. "I-"

"-You wouldn't have kill me. I am fine. Relax."

"Clarke."

"It's okay." Clarke felt Lexa's warmth. It should have made things awkward but it didn't, that Lexa was on top of her, that she cared for her. And so, with no thought as to what the next day would bring and what would happen once someone saw the footage of within the cell, Clarke slipped her hand around Lexa's neck and pulled her down. Nothing mattered in that moment but quelling Lexa's panicked mind.

Lexa was stunned as the girl beneath her caressed her lips with her own. It took a few milliseconds to respond; then she moaned, closing her yes and basking in the feeling of Clarke. The warmth, the softness, and the slow, wet kisses that remained tender and cautious.

Clarke felt Lexa kiss her back and her fingers tingled as they clung tightly to the strange woman above. It was happiness and relief and passion all combined into one simple and very complicated kiss.

"How long has this been going on!?"

"How long have I had feelings for her or how long have I been fucking her?"

"Clarke!" Abby was red with rage. The footage of her daughter and the intruder being intimate within the cell had been destroyed, per Abby's strict and stern orders. No one dared to speak of the relationship, although it was becoming quite obvious. Clarke would take extra food down to the holding rooms and the guards looked the other way when she took Lexa out to stretch her legs. Abby couldn't fathom why her orders were being so blatantly disregarded.

"I love her, mom." Clarke was calm; sure of herself and her feelings.

"Don't be silly," Abby dismissed the Information with a wave of her hand.

"It is true."

"Clarke."

"Love her."

"This is ridiculous."

"L.O.V.E. Love. I love Lexa."

"No you don't. This is another way for you to act defiant."

"Putting my fingers in someone is a bit extreme for petty de-"

"-Clarke!"

Clarke was failing at holding back the smirk. It was always enjoyable to her to work her mother up. Get her so angry that Clarke thinks she might actually combust. This time was no different. Clarke was an adult and she did not care what her mother thought.

"I am not just your mother, I am the chancellor of Atlantis and you are involved with a hostile from another world!"

"Lexa is not hos-"

"-You have gone against my orders and therefore you are confined to your quarters until Lexa can be sent back through the Gate!"

"You can't-"

"I can! I run this mission! Now, do you want me to have you restrained and dragged to you quarters by marines or would you like to walk?"

Lexa waited and hoped for days and days. Clarke did not return after Abby had busted in with soldiers and demanded that Clarke come with her immediately. The cell door opening made Lexa heart ache and her lungs feel heavy and for those few seconds as the door creaked open she couldn't breathe - couldn't take in enough oxygen. Then her heart dropped into her gut as Octavia, Clarke's friend, slowly stepped inside. Lexa stepped towards her and greeted the dark haired soldier. "Octavia."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Where is Clarke?"

"The Chancellor sent her to her room," Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Can she not leave her room?"

"No she's grounded."

Lexa looked confused and Octavia sighed.

"Clarke has been confined to her quarters until you get sent back to Polis."

Lexa's shoulders dropped. A flash of anger passed her face until pure sadness took hold of her entire being.

Octavia watched as the warriors' eyes drained of their light, of their fire and fight and Lexa slumped back down onto her single bed.

"I will never see her again."

"Why do you think I am here," the soldier grinned.

Clarke's whole body jumped and her hand slammed into her chest in a futile attempt to calm the organ beneath down. The air vent had dropped suddenly to the floor, a sharp crash echoing outwards and a body dropped to the ground, unceremoniously landing on their rear. Octavia groaned and a second body slid through the roof landing with perfect grace and precision.

"Show off," mumbled Octavia as she staggered to her feet.

"Lexa!" Clarke ran into the woman as her arm flew around her neck.

Lexa pulled her as close as possible; hands fisting the back of the Doctors shirt. "Clarke."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! feel free to send me prompts!**


	8. FtWD feat Elyza Lex and others

**AN:** The idea here is that Elyza is a bit of a drifter and has stopped in Los Angeles to visit her old friends, Bellamy and Octavia. The siblings moved to L.A after their mother died and Bellamy became his sisters guardian. The flash-forwards are more like The Walking Dead but I think it gives some time and freedom for the story to develop - what happens in the middle. This is based in both before the first episode of FtWD and sometime after it all, during The Walking Dead... I guess. I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in regards the The 100 or Fear the Walking Dead.

* * *

The cities used to be some of her favourite places. They smelt of smoke and sweat and hard work. The buses and trains pulled the people along, almost against their will, as they started their days. The mornings were busy and seemingly chaotic but organized well; a ritual of traveling and getting the morning coffee. The buildings stood as bright beacons when the sun would hit them perfectly. The rubbish that collected at the side of the roads and the footpaths indicated that there was always more work to be done.

The cities were once alive, once growing, expanding and moving. New places emerged from the hard labours and new streets were paved. There were always new houses to occupy and new roads to take. The city was a home of constant change and constant growth.

When she looked at a city now, the streets and buildings were a dull grey, permanently stained in the struggle. Nothing changed anymore. It was a new routine; one that was not chosen but one that was forged in the muck. It was day after day of searching and fighting and trying to survive until the next day.

The city was the worst. It held the most people when proverbial "End of Days" occurred, and so, now it held the most dead. The streets were flooded with the walking corpses, groaning and searching, forever hungry and never satisfied.

Yet strangely and despite the raw, putrid smell of the city, Elyza still enjoyed wandering its gruesome streets. Any survivors had fled towards the openness and left her alone, within the sticky, concrete walls that lacked necessary airflow and any form of natural light. The young artist would barricade herself in the strongest buildings she could find and decorate the bland walls with sketches of the old world. Then sometimes, she would imagine a new type of world, decades into the future where the plague is long forgotten and the human race has rebuilt itself from the ruins; tribal and new and strong. Then when all of the walls are all filled up, Elyza would move on to another stronghold. The city was her canvas and her home; not much different to her from when it was properly populated.

It seemed like the city was now hollow, empty and inconvenient in its grand design. Elyza was grateful for her solitude, sometimes though, amidst the ritual of surviving, Elyza found herself thinking of the girl who once called her reckless. The girl who accused her of thinking too much with her heart instead of with her head. The girl she loved and was currently living for. The girl she met back in Los Angeles, where everything had started. That girl was out there somewhere and Elyza was going to find her again, hopefully, maybe someday.

It was just her, until it wasn't, Rex appeared one uneventful afternoon. He was too old to be a pup but not yet fully grown into his German Shepard fur, fluffy and fierce, small and speedy. Elyza watched the dog weave and sprint through a crowd of walkers. The Aussie was impressed and felt kind of privileged as he followed her home.

Elyza would guide him and give him praise and Rex would protect her while she slept. The duo ran and dodged and escaped the hordes like it was second nature to them. They acted in synchronization as they learnt from one another. Together they survived the hollow days.

Groans and footsteps on the other side of the dead-bolted door woke the pair. The lifeless bodies threw themselves towards the entrance, hoping to pass the threshold and not quite understanding why they couldn't. Rex laid his head on Elyza's lap with his ears up and eyes stuck on the rattling door. The dog had grown to his full size and he took up most of the single bed but Elyza liked it that way. At first, she kicked him onto the floor and he would look up at her patiently, with those big brown eyes and after a minute or two, Elyza would relent and click her fingers and the dog would jump up enthusiastically and nuzzle her hands and lick her face. Elyza would have pretended to hate it if anyone was around but since the world was seemingly empty of human life, she would just smile and hug the young canine.

Elyza sighed at the pending day and scratched the top of her companions head. Another empty day. "Come on, Rex; let's go kill some bloody zombies."

The dog barked happily and sprung from the bed with his tail wagging. Elyza rolled her eyes and stood and stretched and sighed again.

"Here we go."

1 year earlier.

The grass was cold and a little damp but that didn't bother her as she lay down next to her friend. It was dark and the oval was completely empty at this time of the night. The students would return reluctantly in the morning but right now, this oval was hers and Octavia's. They used the open space as there temporary sanctuary, an escape, a place to meet and think about the bigger issues that didn't concern them personally.

The two girls stared up at the black sky, locating the few stars that twinkled through the city lights and managed reached them, there on that empty oval. Elyza sighed and let the problems that plagued her drift away, up into space as if they didn't exist at all while she lay there beside her young friend.

"School tomorrow." Octavia broke the peaceful silence with a whine.

"New schools aren't so bad…" the Aussie gave up her pep-talk before it had properly begun. Elyza never finished school and could hardly see the point of it really. Instead of expressing those thoughts to her young friend, she withdrew the smoke that sat snuggly behind her ear and place it between her lips and struggled in her current position on the ground to fish out the lighter from inside her jeans pocket.

"Stupid Bellamy."

Elyza could only grunt in agreement as she flicked the lighter and touched the flame to the tip of her smoke, inhaling before flipping it shut with a clink.

"Can I have one?"

"Piss off," the blonde chuckled.

Octavia turned her attention back to those bright dots in the sky and wondered, "Do you believe in the multiverse theory?"

"Where there's like, an infinite amount of other earths out there somewhere?"

"Sort of. If the universe is really so vast and all if these stars are suns like ours, then it stands to reason, that there is plenty of other planets out there that fit into the Goldilocks zones."

"Goldilocks? What?"

"Close enough to the sun to be warm but not so close that the planet would burn."

"Right. Juuuust right. Got it."

"That's all it takes really. Add some water. Then billions of years later. Boom. Life. Maybe like us, maybe completely different. Chances are that there is every type of life out there, even a planet just like ours, with another us."

"Multiverse theory." Elyza nodded and watched the smoke float up in front of her face. "Sounds a little like science fiction to me, mate."

"It's a nice idea. Maybe that's what death is... you die and your soul or spirit or energy or whatever, goes to another world. Take two."

"Are you high?"

Octavia laughed at that and shook her head. "No. Just thinking of better places."

"Here's not so bad." Elyza flicks her smoke away and breaths in deeply. The cool air is refreshing at this time of the night.

"My mom's dead."

"Yeah."

"My brother is an overprotective jerk."

"He cares."

"Yeah." Octavia takes one last look at those mysterious stars before sitting up. "When are you going back to Melbourne?"

The blonde sighs. "Three weeks."

"I'll miss you."

"I know."

Elyza chuckles as she is hit hard on the thigh and called an asshole. The two bask in their hideaway a little longer before having to inevitably go back to reality.

The sound of the motorcycle let Bellamy know that his sister was finally home. After hours of patiently waiting, like the parent he was never supposed to be. Bellamy would cook and clean and make choices that made his sister hate him on certain days. He met the pair outside, in the driveway as they got off the bike.

"You're late," Bellamy said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I know," Octavia forwent the small talk and brushed past her brother.

Elyza lifted the helmet over her head and shook her head, letting her blonde hair settle down her back and shoulders. "Relax, Bell. I kept an eye on her."

"She is starting at a new school tomorrow."

"She's got this. She's seventeen, not seven."

Bellamy shook his head disapprovingly and dropped his arms by his side. "She got kicked out of her last school. She's lucky that this one let her in. Mrs. Clark was really nice about getting her caught up."

"Can I come in?"

"I think you should just go. It's what you're best at."

"Right." The blonde swallowed and lifted her helmet up, putting it back on.

Bellamy let his eyes linger on her and slowly he began to feel compelled to apologies and invited her inside for dinner but the engine revved and the bike began to back up. So instead, he watched her take off down the street, regretting what he said but knowing that it couldn't be any different.

The next day was a blur of bodies and classrooms for Octavia; people told her names that she wouldn't remember and location of classes that she didn't care for. When lunchtime came, it was like a bittersweet relief, she could pause and think and breathe but only temporarily.

She looked at her schedule and had no idea where her next class was going to be, but instead of asking or caring, Octavia ritualistically walked towards the schools oval. She stopped at the bleachers and sat down, the oval suddenly looked different during the day, full of people and activity. It wasn't the calm that she currently craved. It was disconcerting and alien.

The next few minutes were spent wondering about her options, debating whether she could convince Elyza to come rescue her from her first of many days. However, still she knew better, Bellamy would most certainly kill both of them, repeatedly. Octavia watched the space in front of her disinterestedly as it was filled up with a boy and a girl who were probably there to meet each other. They hugged and laughed and the boy went to kiss the girl but she dodged him - not very subtly. Then her attention fixed on the stranger sitting and watching nearby and Octavia tensed, she didn't want to be talked to, she just wanted the day to be over.

"Hey, you're the new girl? We have Spanish together." The two approached with smiles and Octavia forced one in return.

"Sí. That would be me."

The girl indicated to herself and her boyfriend. "I'm Alicia, this is Matt."

"Octavia."

"That's a cool name," said Matt as he wrapped one arm around Alicia's waist.

Octavia couldn't help but notice that the girl looked slightly uncomfortable, as if this whole conversation was a way of distracting herself - specifically seeking a third wheel.

"Do you know where your next class is?" Alicia asked.

"Not a clue but I'll figure it out."

"I'll show you," Alicia offered, pushing away from her boyfriend.

Matt sighed with a grin. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Matt!"

Octavia and Alicia walked up the bleachers and back through the halls of the school. As she adjusted her backpack, Alicia noticed that Octavia only had one notebook under her arm and a pen behind her ear.

"So, what's next?"

"Um..." Octavia reached into her pocket and pulled out her crumpled class schedule. "Science and Technology. Room 206."

"Great. I'll introduce you to Atom."

They made their way through the labyrinth and Alicia told her the direction of her last two classes. When the bell rang, Alicia stayed back for a moment so Octavia could meet Atom. He was a little silent but he had kind eyes that couldn't seem to stay away from Octavia. Alicia smirked and rushed off to her own class, happy she had talked tithe new girl.

The class itself was boring but Octavia found that she wasn't even listening completely. Instead, she had full conversations with Atom in the form of shy looks and smiled and she blushed terribly when he passed over his phone number on piece of torn paper.

By the end of the day, Octavia had a smile that she could not shake.

"Not so bad, eh?"

Octavia looked up and saw Elyza smirking as she leant against her bike.

"Not too bad at all," Octavia hinted as she approached her friend.

"Hey! Octavia!"

Octavia turned and greeted Alicia with a nod as the girl approached them.

"I was wondering if you lived nearby? I was going to walk."

Octavia thought for a moment before turning to her ride, who much to Octavia's amusement, was clearly entranced by the stranger.

As soon as she had seen the girl approach, Elyza felt weak in her legs and had to lean back a little more against her bike. If it were medically possible, she would say that her heart had stopped right then, before starting again only to beat faster and harder than ever before. Alicia was perfect. Beautiful. Angelic. And her traitorous heart was attempting to beat out of her chest, or simply kill her as she stared blatantly at the girl.

"Elyza?" Octavia's voice barely snapped her out of her trance.

"Hmmm?" Elyza asked halfheartedly, uninterested in looking away just yet.

Alicia had noticed the blonde staring and at first she tried to avoid her face but slowly she took in her blue leather jacket and then her wavy blonde hair before their eyes officially met. Alicia swallowed at the borderline predatory look that the woman was sending her.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "I asked if it would be okay if I walked home with Alicia? We can catch up tomorrow, right?"

Alicia looked away, trying to keep down the blush that had spread across her cheeks.

Eliza nodded. "Yeah. No worries."

Alicia noted the accent and the way her voice was gruff and silky at the same time. It made her head go fuzzy with pleasure.

"I'm Elyza, by the way." The beautiful Aussie put her hand out for Alicia to take.

Alicia looked at the hand hesitantly before lightly shaking it. Big mistake. The contact was electric and it lingered too long to be friendly, until Octavia cleared her throat.

"Well then, let's go," Octavia said, grabbing Alicia's arm and practically dragging her down the street. "See ya later, Elyza!"

Elyza looked after the two with a grin.

"I think my friend likes you," Octavia commented once they were far enough down the street.

"Mmmm."

Alicia managed to change the subject back to school work and Octavia didn't care enough to tease. Although Elyza would be getting an earful later on. It was a regular thing for the Aussie to shamelessly go after any girl or guy that she wanted. In this case, it was someone she went to school with, and so she would need to crush that very quickly.

"So you live with your brother?"

"He's my guardian." Octavia stopped out the front of hers and Bellamy's new home, not keen to enter right away.

"It's nice," Alicia comment lamely. It was a fairly plain house. It wouldn't stand out on a street and the only way you'd find it is if you knew its number.

"It's a small piece of shit. At least thirty years old."

"Vintage."

"Not old enough for that."

"Rustic."

"Not comfortable enough for that."

Alicia sighed and adjusted her backpack to sit over one shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow. Cosy?"

"Falling apart too much. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Alicia smiled and kept walking down the street.

The bar was pretty empty even for a weekday. Elyza slid onto her usual bar stool and smiled at the bartender. "Hey you."

"Look who's back. Shocker." The bartender automatically took out a tumbler and filled it with bourbon and ice for her regular.

Elyza took the glass from her friend and kept eager eyes on her as she took a sip. Afterwards, she licked her lips and placed her glass gently onto the bar. "When are you going to come for a ride on my bike?"

"Right after never. Just before in your dreams," the bartender replied as she wiped down the bar.

Elyza let her gaze drop to the woman's cleavage as her breasts lightly swayed while the woman moved back and forth.

"Hey. Australia, my eyes are up here."

"Wasn't look for your eyes, Anya."

The bartender threw her sponge at the other woman who deflected it with her arm and laughed.

"Seriously though, you're going to miss me," Elyza said taking another sip of her drink.

Anya sighed and grabbed the bottle of bourbon, ready to refill Elyza's drink. "Yep. Who else will come into my bar and hit on me relentlessly."

"Relentlessly, is an overstatement. Often, maybe. And you're a smoking hot bartender, everyone who comes in here hits on you."

"Exactly."

"I met a girl today."

"You meet lots of girls."

"This one. Anya, this one was. I felt so. She was mesmerizing."

Anya held back a smile. "If she's got you lost for words then she must be something."

"Yeah." Elyza smiled.

1 year later.

"Rex! Come back here!"

Elyza was exhausted. It had been almost a week since she had found enough clean water to wash herself and the sun had made her skin sticky and pink in places. The day was ending, it would be dark soon and Rex had run off stupidly somewhere, distracted by something stupid.

"Rex!"

It was definitely reckless to risk herself for a dog. This dog that sometimes wasn't house-trained and sometimes would keep her awake at night for no reason other than he desired some attention. This dog that followed her everywhere even when the intensity of the new world made her wish for the real end. This dog that ripped at walkers ankles when she was outnumbered. This dog that pushed through the crowds fearlessly. This dog kept her sane. This was her dog, her companion, her friend.

"Damn you! You stupid dog!"

The yelling brought the hordes; small groups of dead people slowly closing in around the tiered Aussie. It was almost acceptable, to kneel in the street and let the end come. It was almost a fantasy, hoping that everyone she cared about were safe somewhere just waiting for her to find them.

It got harder to make out the buildings and the street signs as the sunlight disappeared. They would need water and a new place to sleep that was safe and secure. It would be easy enough to raid an abandoned shop but it would be so much easier to just give up. Elyza gripped her trusty handgun, complete with three bullets left and contemplated saving one of those for herself. A few stars began to peek through the dimmed sky and Elyza found herself staring up, unfazed by the movement around her; the bodies constantly moving towards her.

"Multiverse theory. Maybe there's one where freaking werewolves are taking over the planet. Damn. Stupid. Science fiction bullshit." Elyza mumbled angrily to herself as she argued with her heart.

Everyone was gone. "Or maybe they are all out there somewhere. Waiting. Maybe she's waiting for me."

The gun felt heavy in her tiered hands as she lifted it slowly, testing out the idea of pressing it against her temple. "Take two."

Then Rex barked. Almost like he was telling her off, he bolted out of an alleyway and sprinted towards her barking madly. He dodged the walkers and stopped in front of his friend and barked up at her.

Elyza sighed. "Damn dog."

Rex stopped and wagged his tail happily, for he had won and he might have known it. He didn't flinch or whimper when the human spun around and empty her remaining bullets into an approaching walker.

"Come on Rex." Elyza dropped the gun. "Let's go kill some bloody zombies."

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought and if you'd like more chapters. I'm not sure if I want this as a few one-shots (three-shot?) or if I want to make it a full story.

Prompts accepted! Messages welcome! Thank you again! You are all so awesome!


	9. Clarke the Vampire Slayer

**AN: It's a little rough. But I have had this on my computer for a while and I'll over-edit myself if I don't just post it now. Forgive the Grammar. How's the story though? Tell me in a comment? :) Thank you!**

The library was too quiet. It was empty and held memories of students who once cared and who once worked hard to change the world.

Marcus watched as the Slayer and her not-so merry band wordlessly flipped through pages and pages of old dusty books looking for any information on the latest Big Bad. Nia wanted Clarke Griffin dead – she wanted the Slayer dead so she could claim the title of The Master. After Clarke defeated _The Mountain_ \- also known as Cage Wallace - Vampires from everywhere began heading to Sunnydale in order to prove themselves by killing the famous Slayer; the Commander of Death.

Clarke may have won, but it came at a cost. Clarke died, just for a few seconds but it was long enough. Cage had drowned her and Clarke had died. Bellamy found her face down in the water and pulled her out, rushing to preform CPR, and by a pure miracle, Clarke had not stayed dead. Bellamy had saved her and Clarke had returned with a vengeance.

Cage did not stand a chance.

However, Clarke's death activated another Slayer and Anya appeared in Sunnydale a few weeks later. The two Slayers worked well together – Anya may not have liked Clarke that much but Clarke was persistent and they became friend-like. So when some random Demon killed Anya, it hit her hard. Clarke was angry. Clarke was tired of death.

Bellamy and Octavia, her two best friends held her together as she, yet again, prepared to save them all. Marcus watched the trio with pride shinning in his eyes. They were kids in high school but they were also heroes. A heavy responsibility upon the Slayers shoulders, but with her friends to share the weight they just might make it out alive.

"I can't read anymore." Bellamy dramatically closed his book with a thud.

"Could you ever read?" Octavia asked, not looking up from her own book.

Marcus stepped towards the three teenagers and removed his glasses. "Perhaps a break is long overdue. I am sure you all have a class you could be attending."

Octavia sighed, "Yeah but here we get to learn how to…" Octavia read from her book "…eviscerate the offspring of a Chaos Demon by using the liquefied intestines of an Ogre."

Bellamy grimaced and pushed his book away. "Sure. I have always wanted to know how to eviscerate… things… offspring's…"

Clarke finally looked up, although still uninterested in the light chit-chat.

Marcus moved and collected the books from the table, placing them in a neat pile. "Yes, well, the books will still be here after school."

Bellamy shot up out of his chair, eager to leave the library.

Octavia walked slightly slower beside Clarke as they all made their way out into the hallway. "Hey, how are you doing?" the dark haired girl asked her best friend.

"Clarke shrugged, "I'm fine, O. Really, I am just tiered, I guess. Marcus has had me patrolling every night since…"

"…since Anya. Got it." Octavia nodded.

"So, Echo, have you got anyone to go to the Spring Formal with?" Both girls attention shot to Bellamy who was attempting to talk to Echo – the "Queen Bee" of Sunnydale high school. "I mean, I am sure you have…" Smirks threatened to appear on the girls faces as Bellamy stumbled over his words, the confidence he started with had quickly abandoned him. "I just thought…"

"Poor guy. I should go save him." Octavia could not watch as her brothers efforts failed yet again to impress.

Clarke grabbed her arm lightly, "Let's give him a chance. Echo's not so bad."

"This is _Echo_ we're talking about. She's going to destroy him. The ice-bitch doesn't have a nice bone in her body."

Echo just looked bored, if anything.

"So… I guess, I was just wondering… if you wanted to go with me. What do you say?"

There was a tense pause before Echo realized the boy was done babbling. "Look, just because we went through some end-of-the-world-drama last semester doesn't mean we are friends, and just because we made-out in the cleaners closet a few days ago does not mean I like you. I'm popular and you are just… you." Echo glanced past the boy toward his two shocked friends watching them before she hesitantly added "besides, people have tendency to die around you three and I have a fashion empire to build one day, so no thank you." And with that said, she spun on her heels and walked away.

Clarke and Octavia walked up to Bellamy and put their arms around him. "Don't worry, Bell. You are going to find someone waaaaaay better," Octavia commented.

"Like a cockroach," Clarke added.

"At least the cockroach would have a soul," Octavia agreed.

Bellamy shrugged his way out of their light grips "Yeah…" he mumbled as walked towards his next class with his head down.

The day past without anything too eventful happening, Bellamy rejected the idea of going to The Ark and dancing his problems away after school. Octavia decided to go home and make sure he didn't mope around too much. Clarke reported to Marcus after school, who once again, informed her that she would patrol that night.

Clarke got home and had dinner with her mother, Abigail Griffin. After aimless talk about movies, work, school, friends and the upcoming dance, Abby retired to bed.  
Originally it had been hard, moving to a new town after Clarke's father died, but mother and daughter slowly adjusted. Abby moved them because she got work at Sunnydale general hospital and Clarke met her Watcher, Marcus, who guided her and taught her to become a warrior.  
Clarke locked her bedroom door and mindlessly went through her routine of selecting her preferred stake, changing into dark cloths and comfortable shoes before slipping quietly out of her bedroom window and down the dark streets.

Clarke made it to The Ark by ten o'clock and to her surprise she spotted Bellamy and Octavia sitting at a table talking with a very out-of-place-looking Marcus.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Clarke asked as she joined them.

"Well, I decided that instead of listening to depressing country music in the basement, I would join you tonight. Fight the good fight. Kill some Vamps! Save some damsel in distress." Bellamy grinned.

"And then would this damsel show her gratitude by going to the dance with you?" Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With everything going on, we thought it would be best to all stick together," Octavia added while her eyes drifted to the stage.

Lincoln and his band were setting up, getting ready to play a set. Clarke followed her eye line and smiled when she saw the guitar player.

"And it had nothing to do with the fact that Grounders are playing here tonight?" Clarke looked back at Octavia who was purposefully avoiding her gaze.

"Tonight however, we shall avoid the usual haunts in favour of this… club…" Marcus informed them awkwardly.

"We are hunting Vampires at The Ark?" Clarke asked.

"What? Vampires can't dance? That's an unfair stereotype," Bellamy said sarcastically and Octavia chuckled.

"Maybe they just can't dance well?" Clarke indicated to the dance floor. "There's one."

Marcus seemed stunned about how casually and quickly Clarke spotted a Vampire. There was a tall pale man dancing terribly with young brunette.  
"Are you sure he's…" The Watcher started.

"Marcus, look at him; his cloths are from the 1970's." Clarke assured her Watcher.

"Still, a Slayer should be able to sense a Vampire. Sense the death and its dark essence. Not simply observe their clothing…" Marcus ranted on.

Clarke watched as the man lead the girl outside towards the alley. Without listening to what Marcus was rambling about, she went after them. The older man and the two teens left behind at the table looked at each other briefly, hesitating before following the Slayer.

To their surprise, when they entered the alley, Clarke wasn't involved in the fight at all. Clarke stood back, watching as the girl beat the none-life out of the Vampire.

As the Vampire landed on the damp ground with a thud and groaned, the girl turned around to face the four spectators. "Hey, you're Clarke Griffin?" reaching forward the girl grabbed the stake right out of Clarke's sheath. "Mind if I borrow this?" she asked rhetorically spinning back around and effortlessly stabbing the Vampire in the chest.

Octavia leaned forward to whisper in Clarke's ear, "I think there's a new Slayer in town."

After the Vampire exploded into dust the girl faced the stunned group once again, "Thanks, G. Couldn't have done it without you." She smirked and walked past them and back into the Club.

The new Slayers' name was Lexa.

Marcus had explained to them all how she was called to be a Slayer; an automatic consequence of Anya's death, and everyone accepted it for the most part. Lexa did not attend Sunnydale high school but she was often there to train with Clarke and Marcus. Lexa and Clarke split patrols so Clarke could focus a little more on school. Lexa was a good fighter; she was strong and fierce in a fight. It became clear to the new-slayer however that Clarke was avoiding spending much time alone with her.

Weeks flew by and the Vampire populations seemed to back-off, clearly aware that Sunnydale now had two Slayers. Everyone was able to continue on with life and school. Bellamy and Echo got caught making out in the janitors' closet – more than once. Lincoln asked Octavia out on a date and they were both nearly killed by a big blue demon. To his credit, Lincoln took the news about Vampires and demons and Slayers and witches – really all things supernatural – very, very well.

Marcus and Abby got rather friendly which Clarke observed carefully, unsure about her feeling regarding that just yet. Everything seemed – dare Clarke think it – normal. So when Clarke found herself wondering through the cemetery with Lexa on a patrol, a question popped into her head.

"Do you have many friends back home?" Clarke asked out of nowhere.

"Not really," Lexa replied.

"Any family?"

"What's with the personal questions, G?" Lexa stopped walking and turned to face her fellow Slayer. "Since I got here, you haven't been interested in a single thing to do with me that wasn't Slayer related."

"You're right" Clarke stated. "It's been all business."

Lexa looked taken aback by the girl's honesty. "So why do you suddenly care now?"

"Look," Clarke took in a breath and exhaled shakily, "Slayers don't live that long. It's an unfortunate fact. So I figured it would be better for both of us this way but…"

Lexa stepped closer to Clarke "But?"

Clarke starred into those deep green eyes and let go for the first time in ages, "We do what we have to, to survive, when life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve more?"

Lexa's eyes became dark. "Maybe we do," she answered breathlessly.

There was a pause. Then Lexa stepped forward and slipped her hand behind Clarke's neck and gentle pulled her closer. The kiss was soft and slow. Very shy and shakily hesitant. It was intense and surprising. It was many things. So when they broke apart, Lexa licked her lips and leaned back in, Clarke stiffened and pulled back. "I can't," she blurted. "I'm not ready to be with anyone. Not yet."

Lexa let Clarke go and stepped back. The air seemed much colder without the other girls' warmth but Lexa nodded and half-smiled. "Okay."

"I just… After everything… It's too-"

"It's okay, Clarke. I'll be here," Lexa smiled a little bigger and Clarke smiled back and forced herself to stopped babbling.

"Good."

"Yeah. Good."

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this sort-of-cross-over! (Parody? AU? All of the above?) Thank you for reading! - OCWD**


	10. We meet again and again

**AN: I know it has been done before but I looooove these types of stories. So here is my contribution. I hope it keeps to the standard. Let me know if you love/hate it and feel free to send me prompts! 8D Thank you!**

* * *

We all know how these stories end. This is a tragedy - all of the good romances are - because sometimes love is never enough. It is not enough to stop the world from consuming you. Crushing you. Ripping you apart. Burning the flesh from your bones and taking the life from your eyes. The earth has existed through it all. It waited for life to grow and flourish and then eventually die-off. Humans came and went and then came again.

In the midst of the rotations of the great Earth, these humans loved. They loved completely. They called it love and they believed that no matter what else happened on the Earth, love could overcome any obstacle, love could be enough. Love made the most rational minds do the most insane things. Love is powerful and undefinable. Love is dangerous.

They met countless times in the Earths' history. They would always fight and they would always sacrifice because no matter the century, there was always a need. A need for those special types of humans. The honourable type. The selfless leaders. The warriors. They met many times and they remembered each other sometimes and didn't remember other times. Time never seemed to be moving one-way, in fact it seemed to go backwards and then forwards and then stop abruptly before going forwards again.

Clarke remembered hearing Albert Einstein lecture about time being nonlinear, and nodding along because it made sense to her completely. She would remembered fighting with a sword and shield and she would remember being in space and none of it made her feel normal. It was flashes here and there, nothing concrete. Nothing to explain why in every life she was so sure that green was her favourite colour or why she desired women as well as men, even in the times when that was risky. In times when that love was forbidden. Clarke remembered being burned at the stake for being with a woman. It was a giant blur of pain and heartache and sometimes it would become clearer and sometimes she wouldn't remember much of anything at all.

When the 1960's came, it brought a new look on life and love. It celebrated love, all kinds of love and held no judgment because it was plainly no one else's business. Love was freed and embraced and enjoyed. Clarke remembered the bright colours and the parties and yes, the acid. She was happily a hippy who loved and cried out for peace in the grey streets. Clarke wore flowers in her hair and she marched against the war in Vietnam. Then her best friends' brother was conscripted and killed within a few months. Clarke held the girl in her arms and told her stories from her head, about a group of people living in space. That time, Clarke died from an overdose in 1968. That time, she never met those green eyes.

The ancient times were always bloody. Clarke was dragged from the battlefield, dirty ropes wrapped around her bruised wrists. Tribe verse tribe, in a war over the lands; it was a last moment struggle before winter came and threatened them all once again. Clarke's people had lost this fight. She was being taken to the enemy, either to be passed around like meat or simply killed or maybe traded as a slave. She signified there victory. She was there prize. Clarke was thrown to the ground and landed heavily upon her knees in front of a group of men and woman. It was a small group, dividing food by a large fire and Clarke unconsciously leaned closer to the flames, seeking the warmth. The man who had dragged her there leaned down and cut her ropes with a knife before stepping back, like he was showing the others his gift.

The group circled her and nodded and grunted in approval. Clarke clenched her fist and prepared to fight them all until her death, preferring that than being anyone's victory for the night. Tent and fires surrounded her and she waited for one of them to grabbed her by her hair and drag her towards one. Some of them reached out and let their fingers skim across her back or touch her face. Clarke was ready to fight. Clarke was ready to take a few of these monsters with her when she died.

Then someone was shouting. It sounded like they were shouting orders. The voice was female and demanding and oddly soothing to Clarke. The group quickly dispersed and someone dropped to their knees in front of the battered blonde. Clarke flinched, ready to lunge at the fool who dared to come so close without restraining her first. Then that someone cupped her face gently and made her look up. Clarke breathed deep as she met and stared into those green eyes. Those green eyes she had seen before. Many times before.

Lexa felt her face and knew that she was real. Clarke was very real and every dream and thought was real. This was real! Lexa wanted to pull her close and scream but she waited. She waited for Clarke to lean in closer and slowly bring her hands up to lightly stroke her face with the tips of her fingers. She waited for Clarke to slip one hand behind her neck so she could pull them closer and rest her head on the warriors' shoulder. She felt Clarke inhale deeply and press her face hard into her neck and that's when Lexa wrapped her arms around the woman and sighed happily.

The earth always had its wars. They were brutal and constant and most of the time they found their way into the muck of it all. Then, sometimes, there was no war. In 1999 Clarke found herself in her last year of high school, soon to be eighteen and eager to face the new millennium. The nineties were the time for rip jeans and flannelette tops. Kurt Cobain was still being mourned and Daria was the epitome of Clarke's own high school experiences.

Clarke chatted about nothing with her friends as she waited out the front of the school for a girl. It was a routine that emphasized everything awkward about high school. Clarke would wait for her and see her for a moment as she walked passed but she would never be able to speak. Clarke could never get any words out or even really make eye contact.

Lexa arrived on the back of her older sisters' motorbike. Clarke stopped listening to her friends as she watched the brunette dismount the bike removed her helmet. The sisters talked seriously about something for a second before Anya said something that made Lexa roll her eyes and walk away. Anya laughed and drove away as Lexa made her way up the stairs. Clarke's heart beat faster and faster with each step that Lexa took. It felt like and electric spark as she watched the girl look up and met her eyes. Lexa smiled and before she knew what she was doing, Clarke stepped away from her friends towards the beautiful girl she desperately needed to know.

"Hey. Hi. Lexa, right? I'm Clarke." Clarke almost mumbled in her eagerness and fear.

Lexa looked a little confused as she eyes the blonde blocking her path suddenly. "How do you know my name?"

"It's always the same." Clarke dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

"You have?" Lexa was sure that the blonde wasn't stoned.

"Yeah. I usually skip the high school thing. I've done it too many times. But you're here and…"

"Okay." Lexa nodded once, more convinced than ever that the girl before her is not in her right mind.

When Lexa takes a step to the right determined to walk passed her, Clarke panics and hold up her hands. "No. Wait! I'm not crazy. I swear. We've met before."

Lexa narrows her eyes. "I don't remember you."

"I know." Clarke sighs. "And that sucks. But we're…" Fated. Soulmates. Destined. Meant to be. Clarke can't get any of the words out because she knows how it all sounds. The bell rings and Lexa shakes her head before successfully walking passed. As she does, Lexa clips her with her shoulder and Clarkes hears her mutter the word "freak" under her breath. It hurts but she didn't exactly handle it great this time. Clarke missed the wars in that moment. It must have been something about the heat of a battle that sparks whatever it was between them. Or maybe, teenage angst just stunted their ineffability.

Clarke drop out of school. It wasn't until the end of the year that she saw Lexa again. It was random as it always was; she spotted Lexa dancing at some Y2K party. It was close to midnight and everyone was partying like the world was about to end.

"Crap," she muttered and down the last of her beer. It was her every intention to sneak out and head home but she let herself indulge for a small moment, temporarily letting herself think, if the world ended tonight, she would want to be looking into those green eyes one last time. She spent many nights dreaming and many days hoping for those eyes, those eyes to look at her with the love they once had. Lexa laughed and dance close to some guy, rubbing up against him as the music blasted. Clarke felt like she wanted to breakdown. Her chest hurt and eyes involuntarily filled with tears. Lexa was supposed to be hers alone. Maybe it would be best if the world just ended.

Then Lexa stopped dancing and looked directly at Clarke. The guy put his hands on her hips and she pulled back, quickly making her way over to the distressed girl standing in the corner. "Hey, Clarke, right?"

Clarke nodded and moved to leave, uninterested in going through all of this again.

"Wait." Lexa blocked her movement and Clarke raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't start those rumours."

"Okay," Clarke sighed.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

The countdown began and Lexa licked her lips and looked around. No one was watching them. Clarke watched Lexa think something over before turning back. They stared into each other's eyes; Clarke clenched her jaw and waited for some sort of recognition. Lexa moved closer and rested one hand on Clarke's hip. Clarke wanted to move in, lean in, all of those things but she waited. It had to be Lexa's move.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

Lexa raised her other hand to cup Clarkes face and she pulled them together as she kissed her. Lexa's hand rested on the small of the blondes back before lightly trailing down and onto her ass and squeezed. Clarke moaned and gripped the taller girls' hips, keeping them close as the kissed depend. Cheers could be heard and apparently the world hadn't ended which spurred the party on further. When they finally pulled apart Clarke looked dazed.

Lexa smiled and licked her lips again. "I've been dreaming about that."

Clarke remembered the concept of high school while she sat with her father and mother, and she found the idea utterly confusing. Tiberius, Clarke's uncle, slapped her fathers' shoulder and cheered as the lion beneath them roared and ripped the flesh from another unprepared Mercenary. The Coliseum was newly completed and the Emperors' favourite pastime was watching the skilled and the armatures alike, face each other and the lions and wolves that he had accumulated especially.

It was hot and Clarke adjusted her thin red dress once again before signalling the servant to bring her some more wine. First, the thieves and murders and rapist were chucked unceremoniously into the pit with the lions and wolves. Then, the slaves were put against the rising soldiers, who were eager to prove themselves. Finally and grandly, came the Gladiators, men and women who lived and trained for the honour of fighting before their Emperor.

Then lion finally fell, slain by a strong man named Magnus. Tiberius clapped enthusiastically and Magnus hit his fist to his chest. The first Gladiator had put on a very entertain show and now he could claim a prize. The Emperor offered land and gold and gestured to the rows of beautiful women, ready to ease the muscular warrior. Magnus let his hungry eyes drags over every woman before pointing to one. The Emperor chuckled and gestured for his guards to escort the lady to the Gladiators chambers down below.

Clarke swirled the wine in her mug mindlessly as her family continued to enjoy the festivities. Another Gladiator came and defeated several soldiers with a single sword and took land as his prize. The crowd roared when several Gladiators emerged from the depths and prepared to fight each other. It was the final battle and although the Emperor could offer prizes and gifts and the victors could ask for anything they desired, it was always Tiberius' final judgment. He could always decide that the fight was not entertaining enough and send the Gladiators away empty handed. However, in the final battle, when it became Gladiator against Gladiator, no one, not even the Emperor could refuse the requested prize.

The crowd fell silent as Tiberius stood. The three Gladiators below stood in a triangle formation with a variety of weapons scattered across the arena. "Begin!" The Emperor commanded and rather than lunge into a fight with each other. The three warriors carefully assessed one another and slowly circled around, choosing weapons and understanding the area better. Tiberius was practically giddy as he sat back down and watched with rapt attention.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Abigail brushed a blonde lock out of her daughters face.

"It seems unnecessarily barbaric," Clarke watched one Gladiator stepped towards one of his opponents experimentally.

"Do not let your father hear you say that."

It looked like two men and one woman fighting down below. They fought honourably, never teaming up against one or attacking when one had their back turned. They were precise and elite. The sound of metal on metal cause the crowed to roar again and Clarke sighed. It was too common for Romans to celebrate death and bask in the blood but if Clarke was being honest, she was sick of all the death. The pain. The loss.

The crowd jumped up and cheered loudly. Clarke looked up and saw one Gladiator left standing and the sand around her stained red. Tiberius laughed in that sick twisted way that meant he had thought enjoyed the show. Clarke watched as the woman removed her helmet and stood to face the Emperor. She looked savage, with black kohl painted across her face and deep green eyes that glanced right at her briefly. Clarke suddenly felt uneasy. Her hands shook slightly and it wasn't from the wine, though just in case, she set the mug down by her feet.

"Very entertaining! Well done!" Tiberius bellowed down at the woman. "What will you claim as your prize?" He asked.

The Gladiator lifted her chin and looked over to Clarke before extending her arm and pointing at the Emperors niece.

The coliseum went silent.

Abigail scoffed. "How dare you!"

Jake looked over to his brother who had an amused smirk upon his lips.

Clarke stared unblinkingly at the warrior who stared right back.

"So be it!" Tiberius declared happily.

The Gladiator turned and walked out of the arena once her prize had been confirmed, and the crowed began to cheer again since the Emperor seemed pleased by the request.

"Tiberius, you cannot allow this!" Clarke's mother asked frantically.

The Emperor shrugged. "It was a good match."

Clarke was confused; she heard her father and his brother argue as the guards came to escort her to the Gladiators' chambers. It didn't hit her until she felt the clank of the iron door vibrated threw her as is locked. The guards held her by the elbows as they pulled her towards the chambers.

Clarke wanted to panic and scream and try to run but instead she but her cheek and told herself to just get it over with. They went under the Coliseum and passed many chambers where many warriors were enjoying themselves; Clarke cringed at the sounds she heard. All too soon, they reach the chamber that held the female Gladiator who had claimed Clarke. The guards pushed open the door and unceremoniously shoved her inside before slamming the door shut and locking it. Clarke stumbled but quickly recovered and frantically looked around. The room was small, with a cot and a wash basin taking up a quarter of the space. There was an unjoining area which she immediately assumed was the privy.

There was less air below ground, or at least, that's what it felt like to Clarke in that moment. Quickly though, she reminded herself to be calm and to be compliant or the Gladiator may be violent with her, regardless of the fact that she was the Emperors' niece. Right now, this day and night, she was a prize. To be used as the winner wished.

A noise startled Clarke as the warrior stepped out of the supposed privy and into the small sleeping area. The woman had washed her face and changes into a loose-fitting linen shirt and pants. The Gladiator was beautiful; Clarke could recognise that, for without her black kohl smeared across her face she appeared less savage and more human, more delicate, even. This put Clarke at ease a little. The woman looked Clarke over and took one step closer. This was it – this was what would dictate the rest of her encounter. So Clarke dared to be forward and she reached for the laces of her dress and began to untie them.

The Gladiator stepped forward again and grabbed her trembling hands. "Stop," she said gently.

Clarke flinched and the regretted it, thinking that it would offend the woman. "I apologise. I- What would- What do you wish me…" Clarke trailed off, unable to push her words out properly.

"Breath, Clarke. I will not touch you." The woman let her hands go and stepped back to demonstrate this statement.

"Why?" A stupid question, yes, but Clarke was absolutely bewildered.

The woman smiled softly. "Because you do not want me to touch you."

"I don't understand.

"My name is Lexa."

"Lexa."

"Yes."

"Why am I here?"

"Do you remember me?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, I suppose not." Lexa gestured to the cot. "You may sleep, if you wish. The guards will retrieve you in the morning."

"I don't-"

"-Understand. I know. You will."

Lexa slept on the ground by the cot and not once did she touch Clarke, just like she promised. Oddly, Clarke found she was able to sleep that night and as she did, she had the strangest dreams.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! Please comment! Prompt me! Whatever you feel like.**


	11. Day and Night

Night and Day

Clarke slips on a sharp rock and grunts as she helplessly falls onto her hands and knees. It was hard enough keeping up with Lexa normally, but now she won't be able to run as fast, if she can even run at all with all the blood that is streaming out from her foot. It's dark and damp and Clarke should have known better than to argue but she couldn't just sit and wait for dawn. Not again. So she ran through the woods, in the general direction of Arkadia and Lexa had no choice but to run after her. Quickly enough, Lexa passed her and began leading the stubborn blonde towards the Sky People's camp. Now, she is whimpering, pathetically, as she lets herself fall completely before rolling carelessly to lay on her back. She knows that her foot is bleeding a lot; it stings like her lung and It aches like her whole chest.

The grass is wet and twigs are scratching and poking at her naked body. She is no longer shy about her own nakedness, but she expects that her people will be shocked when she runs up to the gate naked and filthy. Clarke flings an arm across her eyes and sobs; she feels like a failure, like she's let down the person she loves most and who has the most faith. The sound of feet slapping the ground, getting closer and closer, is not enough to make her stand back up.

"I'm sorry," Clarke forces out. Her voice is scratchy and quiet from lack of use. She knows Lexa is there now, probably fretting beside her. She would have smelt the blood from yards away and immediately turned back around.

Clarke lets her arm fall back to her side when something furry and wet nudges it away. Lexa is looking down at her with her ears pulled back - she is worried and distressed - and Clarke regrets that she had argued with her this time. Clarke slowly sits up and the large wolf takes a small step back to give her some room. Despite having seen Lexa like this for many nights now, she is still amazed by her beauty as a wolf. Lexa is large, more like a bear than a wolf, and her fur is a very dark brown with a familiar black shading around her eyes. Her paws are almost the size of Clarke's hands and her teeth are long and sharp. But Clarke is never afraid, because this is Lexa. And Lexa loves Clarke so much that they ran away from Polis together.

Clarke reaches out and grabs some fur behind the wolf's ear before leaning forward and resting their foreheads together. She clings to the wolf and Lexa relaxes just a tiny amount. "I should have waited, like you said. I just wanted... You are always the one pushing yourself. I wanted to help get us there a little quicker. I'm sorry-"

Lexa cuts her off by nuzzling the girls neck and Clarke sighs weakly.

"I miss you. We are so close."

Lexa pulls back and looks to the injured foot. It mixes the ground red and green and brown. The bleeding slows but it does not stop completely. Lexa takes a step and lightly nudges Clarkes leg with her nose - a question.

"It will be fine."

Infection is a big risk. Clarke is limping as fast as her foot allows and Lexa is barley even walking fast. Although Clarke tells her to go on ahead, the wolf walks directly next to the Sky girl, ready to catch her if she falls again.

Eventually Clarke has no choice but to lean on the giant wolf, and later on, Lexa subtly leads her over to a fallen tree.

"We are not stopping," Clarke steps away but Lexa steps in front of her path, blocking her between herself and the fallen tree.

"Move, Lexa!" Clarke growls.

Lexa growls back, loud and fierce, while flashing her teeth. Clarke involuntarily stumbles backwards, her legs knock the tree and she falls to sit on it. She has made Lexa angry by pushing herself this far. Too far. Still, Lexa lays down in front of her, head down, ears back and she shifts forwards slowly, apologizing for the vicious outburst.

Clarke lets her fingers run across the wolfs head. "Don't ever do that again."

Clarke agrees to rest. She falls asleep between the fallen tree and Lexa, who is guarding her and keeping her warm. She buries herself in the warm fur as much as she can but she still shivers from the cool breeze.

Lexa's head and ears are constantly up, listening and watching for danger.

Then the sun rises.

A small amount of warm light hits Lexa's eyes and she turns her head away before forcing her eyes open. Lexa is exhausted. She doesn't sleep as much as Clarke does; she's afraid to leave Clarke alone. Lexa stretches out her human limbs and feels the bones crack and her blood rush around in her head. She sits up and flexes her fist, thankful to have fingers again. Thankful for her toes. Thankful for skin and lack of fur.

A soft whimper next to her stops the examination of her human appendages and she looks over to see a wolf licking at one of its back paws. Clarke is a smaller wolf than Lexa, less dominating and far less aggressive-looking. She is of average size with a white pelt that is currently marred by dirt and grime.

Lexa leans over and rests her hand upon the wolfs head. "Next time you will listen to me, Clarke."

The wolf growls as it continues to lick at its wound.

Lexa smiles fondly.

Lexa can run fast. Like, really, really, fast and even as a wolf, Clarke cannot keep up with Lexa, not with an injured paw. After a short trial run, Lexa picks up the wolf , slinging the beast across her shoulders. Clarke protests with a bark and squirms for a few seconds before stilling and just letting Heda carry her through the forest.

Lexa smirks. "Good girl."

Clarke snarls and Lexa knows that she will regret that comment later on.

Arkadia is busy when they finally arrive, there are guards circling the camp and people rushing in and out of the gate. Lexa knows that she has to wait for Clarke. She knows that the Sky People wouldn't exactly appreciate her presence but she is still curious and tries to sneak a few looks anyway.

The Commander creeps around the camp, slipping along the tree line, crouching in the brushes.

Clarke growls, warning her to keep hidden.

Lexa waves her off and ignores the clear warning.

Then there is another, deeper growl and again Lexa ignores it.

"Heda."

Lexa spins around to see Octavia with her sword drawn and pointed at Clarke. They are locked in a type of standoff; Clarkes teeth are showing and her body is stiff, though her injured paw is hovering slightly of off the ground. Octavia is watching the creature carefully, looking for an opening to strike.

"Stand down, Octavia." Lexa carefully positions herself between Octavia and the wolf.

Octavia looks between the wolf and the commander, and then very hesitantly, lowers her blade.

Lexa nods as a thank you.

Clarke is still growling.

Octavia looks around awkwardly. "So why are you… you know… naked?"

Clarke rolls over, finding herself quite comfortable in her current position. It's warm and cozy and the soft fur brushing against her legs tell her that Lexa is still close. Sighing contently, Clarke drifts in that blissful place between awake and asleep and pulls the blanket more tightly around herself. Lexa nudges at her legs but she refuse to leave her safe little cocoon.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Clarke shoots into a sitting position with a gasp. Octavia is watching her from a crate, on the other side of the dark room.

"You were a wolf."

Clarke looks at Octavia wide-eyed, looks down at Lexa who is laying lazily by her side, looks around the dank quarters; she vaguely remembers Octavia sneaking them inside the Ark. She remembers Lexa carrying her and patting her head to keep her from growling at people.

Clarke sighs - it's too many things to feel embarrassed about at this stage.

"Yeah. That happened recently."

"Is it permanent?"

Clarke looks down at Lexa who has fallen into a light sleep beside her. "I hope not. We have a plan. Sort of."

Octavia looks at her curiously. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Wage war on the bitch who did this to us."

"Okay."


End file.
